Pines of Gravity Falls and Remnant
by Mrotrax
Summary: The Author is not alone when he steps through the portal. He is joined by Oscar Pine of Remnant, sparking in motion a series of events that will affect both our world and another, but might bring the Pines family closer together or destroy it. Pairings: Rosegarden, Dipcifica, Black Sun. Read and Review, would ye kindly?
1. A Tale of Three Pines

**_This is a weird little idea that popped into my head, I'm just putting it on here to see if anyone wants to see more. I do have a few more chapters in the works, one more of which might be uploaded today. I am burrowing A LOT from comic dubs and various head-canons, most from Miraculous Cora Zone's Youtube Comic Dubs._**

 ** _I am open to ideas/ suggestions, and in case I don't update before, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

 ** _Read and Review, would ye kindly?_**

 **Arrival**

It had been a hectic few days for the Pines twins, Soos and Stan Pines; being accused of identity theft, toxic waste being stolen, secret agents chasing after them, and above all else, beng turned against each other with only seconds t0 spare and a world changing choice having to be made.

In the end, Mabel had chosen to trust Stan, and the portal brought out someone.

"The author of the journals….My brother."

But he wasn't alone.

He was followed by a boy, no older than 16. A boy with tanned skin, youthful freckles on his cheeks and eyes that made Mabel think of an avocado. He wore a black explorer's outfit with farmer's working gloves and had a pair of green glasses on his nose. At his side, there was a cane and what appeared to be an I-Pad.

"Finally! After all these years long years of waiting…" Stan tearfully praised. "You're actually here! Brother!"

The author punched Stan in the face, shocking everyone save the boy who had come with him

"What the heck was that for?" Stan shouted indignantly, more annoyed than anything.

"This was an INSANELY risky move; restarting the portal!"

"It got us here, didn't it?" The boy noted

"Not now, Oscar!"

"Sorry." The boy sighed, clearly not really meaning it.

"Didn't you read my warnings?" The author asked his brother, who shrugged them off.

"How's about maybe a thanks for saving for from what appears to be…." He squinted. "I don't know…some kind of…weird, sci-fi, sideburn dimension?"

The boy named Oscar looked like he was going to object to that comment when Ford, rather incensed, asked

"Thank you? You really think I'm going to thank you AFTER WHAT YOU DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?!"

"What I did?! Why you ungrateful little…!" He moved to punch his brother, but the Author dodged with little effort and grabbed him from behind. "Don't expect me to go easy…just because you're family!"

The two then landed on the floor.

"Hey, hi. Mabel here, quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

It was then that both the Author and Oscar realized that it wasn't just them and Stan; a pair of twin tweens and what appeared to be large, hairless gopher.

"I get that a lot." Soos laughed

"Oh, so he's not a Faunus." The boy mused, whipped out a small notepad and writing something down.

"They're your family, poindexter!" Stan explained in irritation after getting off the ground. "Shermie's grandkids."

"I….I have a niece and nephew?" The author asked in surprise and what seemed to be happiness.

"I have cousins?" The boy said, giddiness clear on his face as he stopped writing to take a good look at the kids.

The words that had been said sank into the twins' mind, as did their uncle.

"YOU HAVE A KID?!" Stan shouted his brother in shock.

"I was surprised, too." Oscar smirked.

The Author paid this no mind, reaching down and shaking Mabel's hand with a smile.

"Greetings!" He then faltered. "Do kids still say 'greetings?' I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time."

Mabel didn't seem to care; she was more occupied with getting a six fingered handshake ('a full finger friendlier than normal', she claimed) and Dipper was reacting very similarly to a certain book-lover that Oscar knew…at least until she'd actually met the author of her favorite series.

"Um…who are you?" Dipper asked.

"My name is Oscar Pine." The boy announced, taking off his glasses and putting them in a case. "My friends call me Ozpin."

"Listen, there'll be time for introductions later," The Author said with a smile, making it clear he wasn't cutting this short out of malice before he faced his brother. "But first: Tell me, Stan; are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?"

"No, just us." Stan replied with a firm resolve….. He then added:

"Also, maybe the entire US government."

"THE WHAT?!"

"Oh that's just great." Oscar sighed, rubbing his forehead, at the sight of men in suits fanning all over the area on security cameras. "It's Mistral all over again."

"Well, looks like we're down here for a while…" Mabel used. "Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious life story?"

"Yes, I have some questions, Stanley." The Author said as he edited a journal.

"…Stanley?" Dipper asked.

"But…your name's Stanford" Mabel followed.

"Wait, you took my name?" The Author asked. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THESE YEARS, YA KNUCKLEHEAD!?"

GF-RWBY

Oscar Pine (AKA Pines, it's a miracle how much of a difference one letter makes) had been through a lot in the past two years; he had gone from being a simple hand on his Aunt Dorothy's humble little farm to being promoted to the leader of the forces of good against a seemingly never-ending battle when he suddenly inherited the aura of Professor Ozpin. He'd been forced into training under one of the most skilled men of his world and been pressed to grasp the enormous powers he wielded as the newest wizard.

He was still pretty sure what he could do was only a fraction of the full skill set. Honestly, he doubted he would ever grasp the full power of the Wizard, even if he lived for a thousand lives…..which, thanks to a certain witch being gone, was highly unlikely.

It had taken a while, but in the end, he had helped bring that seemingly endless battle to an end, become more than a simple farm-boy (although he was still humble) and made some great friends.

But that was nothing compared to the story Ford and Stan shared, and that was without the fact his story HAD a happy ending.

He was certainly glad to have never met his grandpa Filbrick and certainly understood his father's dislike for his uncle, but he also felt sympathetic for his uncle and respected his many ventures and could honestly think of a few things his father could've done better….

Seriously, Oscar may have lived on a farm his whole life, even if he was well-read, and yes, he was new to the whole science gig, but even he knew about safety regulations

And he wouldn't lie, Oscar was also jealous that Ford had had such a cool brother who stuck up for him. Being an only child and having spent most of his life on a farm hours away from a town, he'd often wished for a sibling to hang out with.

"I think you two need to hug it out!"

….

"Hug it out!"

Oscar could tell that, even though getting Ford and Stan to reconnect was impossible at this point, he was going to adore Mabel for her attitude. And he knew at least three of his closest friends would like her too.

As it turned out, his uncle may have indeed being responsible for sending Ford to another dimension, but he had also spent the last 30 years living a double life: Working as the owner of a tourist trap by day and then figuring out the portal by night.

Now if only they could get out of this problem with the Government…

Oh wait, they could; Dipper, sharp cookie that he was, whipped out a gun that erased memories and handed it to Ford, who hooked it up to a computer of sorts

"EVERYONE PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN NOW!"

All followed his order, and soon the problem was solved; Ford told the men in suits that what they were seeking didn't even exist and made them skidaddle on out faster than he did at Thanksgiving whenever Auntie Dorthy brought one of her…experimental pies.

"I'd have used something that actually looked like a report, but hey, that's just me." Oscar mused, Dipper nodding in agreement to him before moving to ask Ford 'a couple billion questions.'

"Blake has nothing on you, cous." Oscar muttered to himself as Stan came out and told the kids to go to bed.

"But the author…!"

"I said. Hit. The hay."

"You too, Oscar." Ford said, pointing at him to follow the kids.

"Sure." The former farm boy shrugged as he went back inside, catching a look at the dishelved Mystery Shack. He then journeyed back to where the portal had been housed, grabbing his duffel bag and making his way up the stairs, where he caught the last bits of a conversation between Ford and Stan.

Ford waked right past Oscar in the direction of the basement, leaving Oscar in a few doors away from the twins, if the way Stan was pointing to was any indication.

"Thank you."

Stan turned to see his nephew looking at him

"Um…beg pardon?"

"Thank you for allowing us to come here." Oscar said. "And don't worry about him, he;s just really moody, He does appritaite it. And…so do I."

This made Stan raise his brow.

"I don't have much a family in the biological sense." Oscar explained. "So, I'm happy this all happened."

"After everything you heard, aren't you going to…?" Stan started.

"Side with Ford and hate you?" Oscar asked, letting out a weak chuckle and then shaking his head. "No, not really."

"But I…"

A raised hand stopped him.

"Ford and I may be blood, but we're not close." Oscar cut in, seemingly in a mix of pride and sadness. "Never have been. Heck, I didn't even know I HAD a dad until a couple of months ago."

That seemed off to Stan. Sure, Ford had been obsessed with his work and was a busy body, but after living with Filbrick, he couldn't imagine that Ford would be a deadbeat.

"Well, if ya want and it means that much to ya…" The old man mused, adopting a sly smile. "I'll consider you part of the fam too."

Oscar smiled and, in a bit that took the older man by surprise, hugged Stan.

"Thanks, Unc."

Warmth filled the older man as tears began to fill his eyes and he returned the hug

Neither noticed Ford watching the scene, a look of sadness, jealousy and surprisingly, happiness on his face.

GF-RWBY

"Can I bunk with you guys for the night?"

The twins looked up at their 1st cousin, Dipper had looked it up to be sure, shyly standing outside their room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He added weakly.

"Sure."

"Did you hear what Ford and Stan were talking about? I think they're getting us puppies made of cupkcakes!" Mabel asked and then declared, making Oscar chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't hear a word."

He then took out the pad Dipper had spied earlier.

"Oh this?" He asked. "It a Scroll. Ford invented it. It's a personal computer and phone. Still trying to figure out how the dang thing works; I was raised on books and exploring the woods, all this tech is new to me."

"So, the Auth…" Dipper paused and corrected himself. "Grunkle Ford is an inventor back…where are you from anyways?"

Oscar was honestly surprised that question had not come up before.

"Oh yeah, back on Remnant, he's one of the wealthiest and most beloved philanthropists alive." Oscar explained plainly. "He has thousand year lightbulbs that soften the skin, affordable mech-units for all kind of jobs, and he was an avid Supporter of the White Fang group until things went a little downhill."

The twins caught on that it probably wasn't the best to pry for details and didn't quite understand all of what Oscar had explained, but felt some pride and intrigue for their other grunkle.

"And Remnant is….how do I put it? It's a lot smaller than your world, with four kingdoms in peace (now truly, he thought in his head) , and people train to fight monsters called the Grimm. There's bandits, magic….and almost every weapon in also a gun."

Both twins' eyes widened and glowed at the description of the world, which seemed to grow when a picture of Oscar and seven teens showed up on his Scroll's screen.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked, pointing to a girl with silver eyes and red/ black hair who, in the picture, was VERY close to Oscar, their cheeks being squished together as they smiled happily.

Oscar's smile grew at sight.

"That…. is my girlfriend Ruby and her team." He explained pointing to each of the girls, starting white a girl who almost seemed to be lacking any color at all. "That's her partner and, in Ruby's own words as I quote; 'super bestie better than the restie' Weiss Schnee."

Mabel giggled at that

"I think I'd her."

"Ruby? Yes." Oscar smiled. "Weiss? Well…do you know many rich people?"

The twins nodded, Pacifica on their minds.

"Do you know them in a good way, or bad way?" Oscar followed

"Both." The twins answered simply.

"Then you'd like her." Oscar mused. "Bit of a personality, but a good person all around."

"Does that girl have cat ears?" Dipper asked in confusion at the next girl; with long black hair and a white coat.

"That's Blake Belladona, the future chieftain of Meanguire. She's pretty quiet, loves to read…."

"Meanguire?" Mable asked

"It's were most of the Faunus, or people with animal attributes, live." Oscar explained

"I'M MOVING THERE!" Mabel declared. "Oscar, please! Please take me there! A place of animal-people is a dream!"

Oscar cringed

"Mabel…I know you probably didn't know, but, the Faunus, that's what they're called, REALLLY don't like being called 'Animal people.' A buddy of mine learnt that the hard way."

As much as he hated himself, he got a chuckle out of remembering what had happened when Whitley made that mistake. He shook away the memory.

"And that is Ruby's big sister Yang Xialong." Oscar smiled, pointing to the last girl, a voluptuous blonde. "She is as much of a tease as she is beautiful, but she's also the best big sister you could ever have. Before you ask, she and Ruby have different mothers, yes I know who Yang's mom is and NO I will not go into more details than that. You two have had a long day and need to rest."

"Wait, who're the other three?" Dipper asked, spying a blonde boy in a hoodie, a ninja and a girl with orange hair.

"Oh, that's team JNR." Oscar smiled, deciding to let his cousins learn a little more about the world he came from. "The blonde guy is Jaune; kind of a dork, but probably my best friend. The ninja is Ren, he's quiet as long as dancing doesn't come up…"

He shuddered at the memories of when Ren and Jaune had tried to teach him to dance. He saw still Ren in his nightmares, altough not as much as a certain dusty old crow….

"And finally, there's Nora." Oscar beamed with a smile. "My self-proclaimed mother along with Ren. Long story, go to bed."

This did bring up more questions, hut the twins listened to Oscar and turned out the lights.

GF-RWBY

Oscar was wide awake two hours later, staring at the ceiling. Spying his cousins were fasta sleep, he quietly picked up his scroll and entered messenger:

 _To: Ruby_

 _'_ _Hey Roseberry! We made it through the portal. Not sure if this'll go through or not, but I can't sleep without trying. I just wanted to check on you and the others; I hope you're not zipping your last few classes through too quickly, what with being the heroine of Remnant and all. You and Weiss go to that café yet? How're Blake and Sun doing? Ren handling Nora now that she knows he knows?'_

He chuckled happily.

 _'_ _Got so many questions…but first of all'_

He paused, let out a sigh and finished.

 _'_ _Any word on Watts?'_

During what was slowly being called 'The Battle for Remnant,' Arthur Watts alone had escaped without a trace. At least, officially. While investigating with Qrow, Glynda and Oscar himself, Ford had found a symbol that had scared him so much he gained at least 10 more white hairs:

A triangle with arms and legs, a single eye and what looked like a top hat.

Oscar then realized what a good time he was having so far, all things considered. No, he wouldn't let this good mood die; he'd enjoy himself and whatever contact he could get with Ruby.

 _'_ _In any case, if you get this, message me back. Don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. And don't worry about too much, just give me a little update and I'll be happy. Send my regards to all. I love you, Roseberry.'_

Sending the message, he shot his cousins a smile, gently putting Dipper's book on his desk and then, with great care, shut off Mabel's unicorn before going downstairs with the aim of making himself some coffee.

"Can't sleep?"

Oscar stopped looking at the sky and saw Stan, now clad in a white shirt, shorts and pants, watching TV.

"Yeah. You neither?"

"Spend 30 years working on a portal at night." Stan smirked. "What about you?"

Oscar looked out at the night sky again.

"Homesick, I guess." He mused.

"Any reason in particular?" Stan asked.

"You want the long version, or the short version?"

"Which will I understand?"

Oscar smiled.

"Well, I'm basically the reincarnation of a wizard that brought magic into a world filled with monsters, I was literally swept into all of this with no prior training, had to learn to lead nations against an evil witch while figuring out how the heck my powers worked on top of going through puberty and surviving training under my predecessor's right hand drunkard yet badass of a man, who also happens to me the uncle of my girlfriend…and on top of that, found out that I'm not even completely of the world I've spent my life in AND the father I never knew is one of the smartest and richest people on my world."

Stan nodded in understanding.

"Sorry." Oscar sighed. "I just miss the days on my aunt's farm, and don't get me wrong, I am glad I took that old man's advice…Oh yeah, until recently I had a voice in my head, still getting used to him not being there…"

The young man fell silent. He truly did miss Ozpin.

"No prob." Stan cut him off, giving his nephew a pat on the shoulder. "I'm listening."

The coffee dinged and Oscar poured himself and Stan a cup. Before heading back to the room, he took out another mug and filled it up, leaving it marked for Ford.

"So…you managed to get the whole dang thing working by yourself, huh?" Oscar smiled, getting a proud nod from Stan, who began to spin tales of how he had done it, making the hours fly by

"…Think you can open it one more time?" Oscar asked. "If what little I know about Ford is true, you'll need all the help you can get."

Stan thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I think I could, but we used up all the fuel. And I don't think it'd be a smart idea to risk it all again, especially with your dad living down there and cleaning it up."

Oscar simply smiled, reached into his bag and pulled out several crystals.

"My dearest uncle, allow me to introduce you to Dust…."

 **That'll be all for this chapter; So, what do you guys think? I may upload another chapter later today.**

 **Read and Review, wold ye kindly?**

 **Omake: Ford the doctor**

"I'm taking these… things to the lab, who know what diseases they might have carried!" Ford shouted

"The heck you talking about?" Stan asked, "They're in peak condition!

"Peak condition? Are you blind? Look at them!" Ford asked, picking up Mabel. "They only have four fingers!"

"Pick me up next!" Dipper begged in a whisper as Oscar rolled his eyes

"You too, Oscar!" Ford demanded, pulling his son along with him. "We need to decontaiminate you immeditaly!. My son is not going to release some plague onto another world.

"Oh, so NOW you care!" Oscar snapped.

"Don't talk back to me like that, young man!"

"Don't YOU talk back to ME like that, old man!" Oscar snapped. "In case you forgot; I'm your boss now! And by the way, Glynda asked me to tell you she still hates you."

Ford actually seemed depressed by that, getting an evil smiled from Stan.

"I HAVE TO KNOW!"


	2. Tales of Remnant-The Deal of the Witch

**World of Remnant-The Deal of the Demon and the Witch**

It's amazing how much can happen to change the world when things 'just happen.'

I once told an old pal of mine that I was a muse; that every once and a while, a century or two, give or take, I choose one lucky and brilliant mind to change the world. Most of the time, it's something that benefits me, but he didn't need to know.

What I didn't tell him? I don't stick to one world.

RWBY GF

On another world, not too different from my old pal's and yet very different (frankly much cooler), once upon a time, there was a little girl. An imaginative tyke, with dreams of monsters, heroes and villains. Sadly, she grew up in an age where stuff like that was hated or ridiculed, kind of like what happens in my world, but I digress.

Suffice it to say, while one recluse got out and saw amazing things, this girl was forbidden and ridiculed for believing in such stuff.

That all changed one day.

Ya see, on this day, the girl 'just happened' to sleep in and didn't have time to get water from the well.

Her old man 'just happened' to wake up in a crummy mood and gave her a harsh lecture. He also forbade her from eating for the day and burnt one of her books for their fire.

The townsfolk and neighbors 'just happened' to hear about what was going on and told the girl to get her head out of the clouds and do something worthwhile.

On her way to do the chores, she 'just happened' to trip and fall down, with everyone laughing at her. They 'just happened' to decide to tell her she;d never amount to anything.

And today just happened to be the one day in her boring life that something changed: On her way home, she came across a puddle.

A very black puddle; the blackest she'd ever seen. With no one around and wanting to get all her negativity out she started talking to the puddle.

But what everyone didn't know? This girl 'just happened' to possess magic... a Semblance. A magic that could bring life from darkness and that preyed on the negative.

From the puddle came a very tin creature, looking like a bea

Power like that is often feared and reviled, unless taught how to be used properly. Unfortunately for the folks of this world, this little girl's declare caught the attention of a wanderer. A very well dressed and dashingly handsome wanderer who 'just happened' to be passing through.

This wonderer saw what she did and could tell she was going to do things for this world. And being the upstanding chap that he was, he offered to bring out her full power…if she made a deal with him:

Give up her humanity and emotions and she could make as many monsters as she wanted and do whatever she wanted as long as he could watch. All she had to do was shake his hand, and it would be done

She'd thought of this before, mind you. This day 'just happened' to be the day that she decided to give in to those thoughts.

The girl, delighted at the prospect of seeing her friends run wild and free, showing all who treated her wrong, shook his hand.

RWBY GF

And how do I know this?

That little girl's name was Salem. And me?

I'm the guy who cut the deal to make her go down in infamy. And I'm also the guy who's going to make time meaningless and make meaning have no meaning.


	3. On Remnant

As she tried to focus on reviewing her notes as construction of New Beacon continued, Ruby Rose couldn't help but stare at the setting sun of Remnant. She still couldn't believe that a full two months had passed since the great battle for Remnant, where she and her friends had done what Ozpin and their ancestors had failed to do for centuries; destroyed the leader of the Grimm, end the bigotry on the Faunus (to a point), wiped out the White Fang and reduced the Grimm to pest-level threats.

Yes, life was looking good for the Silver eyed Huntress; she was famous, had her team back, had avenged her mother's death…and of course, the cause for her distraction: she was in love.

If she were to be honest, Ruby had always considered her life to be career first, love later. Even with that mindset, it was easy to say that it hadn't been a standard romance, her and Oscar Pine's relationship: While Oscar had instantly been drawn to her for her silver eyes (whether or not the voice that had once been in his head had played a role was anyone's guess) and kind, happy nature, Ruby had grown attached to Oscar as they had been sparring, seeing a lot of herself before Uncle Qrow in him, to say nothing of his avocado-like eyes and timid demeanour.

Whatever it was, over the course of their journeys throughout Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo, their sweet friendship had blossomed into something more, altough neither had had the confidence to admit such until 'that woman' had been most assuredly defeated once and for all. Then, after that final battle, they had reunited from across the battlefield and shared a moment that Ruby considered to be one of the happiest of her life.

So, where was her beau?

Just yesterday, he and his highly estranged father, Ford Pines had entered through a portal to where Ford had originally called home; a town in, if her understanding was correct, an alternate dimension. The reason wasn't certain, but from what Blake, avid reader that she was, had suggested, it was highly likely that Ford's old world was in some sort of peril and Oscar was attempting to reach out to the father he had never known, who seemed to both want and refuse such an action

"Miss him already?"

Ruby turned to see her partner and best friend Weiss Schnee staring at her knowingly with two cups of coffee in her hands

"Whitely misses him too." Weiss noted. "Something about having someone he can relate to."

Ruby chuckled.

"Still can't believe he gets along with your brother of all people."

"Funny." Weiss noted. "People say the same thing about us…."

Ruby smiled

"Go on, say it…"

"I will not."

"You know you want to…."

"…Are you sure your almost 17?" Weiss asked. "Because you're starting to act like our first few days at Beacon..."

She sighed and then caved

"…Super bestie better than the restie."

"YES!" Ruby beamed triumphantly, paying the librarain's shushing no mind. "BEHOLD! I, RUBY ROSE, HAVE MADE WEISS SCHNEE ACT LIKE A NORMAL GIRL!"

 _'_ _And all it took was two years, a war and a separation!"_

"Any problems with that homework?" Weiss asked, delighting in the sight of her best friend returning from off her high horse.

If it had been up to Ruby (which she kept insisting it was), the girls would've leapt into their careers right away; after you save the world, what more is there to learn? However, Weiss, wanting to follow in her grandfather's example, and Blake, who had wanted to follow the same standards as part of her plan of ensuring what befell her people never happened again, had convinced Yang to back them up on having them finish up their schooling….

You'd think that after you save the world once or twice they'd let you off on some things she was CERTAIN to never need…what did Freudianism, advanced business mechanics and bio-genetics have to do slicing and dicing monsters while saving people?

"You hear anything from Blake and Yang?" Ruby asked, wanting to avoid a lecture on not keeping up with her studies.

"Nothing ye…"

"HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF THE BROTHERS!"

A very dishelved and terrified Jaune Arc then scrambled inside and slammed the door, huffing and puffing as he locked it and pushed some of the lower shelves against the door before ducking under the table the two girls were sitting at, cowering and shivering in fright of what he had just narrowly avoided…

"Fangirls?" Ruby and Weiss asked knowingly. Jaune nodded with a whimper.

The blonde knight, formerly deemed one of the worst students in all of Beacon's history, was now, alongside Team RWBY, hailed as one of Remnant's greatest heroes, which had sparked a huge wave of popularity from the opposite sex; a popularity he could do without in all honesty.

The reason for said popularity? Jaune had been the one who ended the evil of Cinder Fall during the final battle for Remnant.

As it turned out, on top of being vulnerable to Ruby's Silver Eyes, due to stealing the maiden powers instead of inheriting them, Cinder was actually vulnerable to her own fire-based powers; if she ever got hit by them, she'd feel them. Most of the time, this had not been a problem or concern; her reaction speed and fighting skill ensured that and her aura was borderline God-like in strength.

But then she fought Jaune; whose Semblance literally threw back enemy attacks back at them, plus his own strength. And with an aura that matched if not greatly surpassed her own…. Long story short Cinder didn't stand a chance, especially when she once again underestimated her opponent.

Besides, the fangirls should've known that Jaune already had a significant other. She was no Pyyhra Nikkos and had done her fair share of….less than stellar deeds, but she and the male Arc got along splendidly and, in Ruby's opinion at least, made quite a cute couple, mismatched as they were.

Nora and Ren had approved as well, and speaking of which, Weiss remembered Ruby's inquiry.

"No I haven't heard from Yang and Blake, but Ren just posted a picture of him and Nora on their date."

Taking out her scroll, she opened up a picture of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, smiling brightly together as they were covered in maple syrup and drinking tea in to-go-cups. In the background, you could see shocked and angry civilians yelling while Nora's right finger showed off a ring.

"We're still teasing tehm fro taking forever, right?" Jaune asked

"Of ourse!" Ruby beamed as she spied a Bullhead then landing. Ruby and Weiss rushed to meet their teammates…deciding to get in a bit of trouble by going through a window instead, sparing Jaune from the madness that was shallow, insane, obsessive crushes

"Hey, wait for me!" The blonde knight called out, following in suit before remembering unlike the girls, he didn't have a way to remain in the air. "Ow."

Yang Xialong and Blake Belladonna disembarked from the Bullhead, a mix of fatigue and boredom clear in their forms; this mission had been easy, heck it barely even counted as a mission; guard patrol for the remnants of the violent White Fang members, the now crippled Adam Tarus prominent among them. If anything, it was an almost un-nessacary closure for the two young women. They were looking forward to giving their report, grabbing a shower and then relaxing with their teammates.

"YANG!"

The blonde brawler turned to her adoring sister flying over to her and took her into a hug

"Hey Rubes! How's it going?"

Ruby's cheerful smile faded ever sos lightly

"Class is boring and Oscar's gone…."

"Um, Ruby, remember who you're talking you." Blake reminded her leader, a little too late.

"Awww…You miss baby bro that much already?" Yang teased her sister lovingly.

"Yang! We're just dating!" Ruby whined, blushing. "It's not like we're ma…"

She paused, realizing that even if that was the case (which it was), she wouldn't mind all that much…

"You know, most sisters DO NOT want their younger sisters dating." Weiss pointed out to her friend after giving Blake a warm hug.

"Most sisters aren't Yang." Blake retorted.

"…they're not even listening to us, are they?" Weiss asked

"No."

"…You really think me and Oscar can….work?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Well, of course!" Yang assured her. "You're adorkable, he's adorkable! You like him, he adores you. You been kickass since birth, he's just figured it out. You leap into action, he thinks things through. You're tones of fund and he's no fun if you're not around."

Just for the sake of it, Yang smiled dopeyily and beamed:

"He…completes you."

"So did I." Jaune noted, shrinking slightly under their gazes. "The figuring out how to be badass bit, I mean."

"Oh please, you don't come close." Yang mused before frowning. "'Sides, you got 'she who must not be named.'"

"You're still sore about that fight on the train?" Jaune asked. "She said she was…."

"LITTLE MUTE MIDGET CHEATED!" Yang bellowed, her form bursting into flame as she remembered that arrogant smirk on…HER….face.

…

…

"So…how did torturing Adam go?" Ruby smirked

"I have no idea what you're on about." Blake replied with a smile, reaching into her bag in hopes of FINALLY finishing Ninjas of Love volume 6.

"She and Illa made out in front of him before she and Sun did the same." Yang smiled back. "And I got to break his jaw again, this time with my new arm! Oh yeah, he aint going to…!"

"Ms. Xialong…" a voice all the students were familiar with sighed

"Sorry, Headmistress." The beautiful blonde frowned.

Glynda Goodwitch, acting Headmistress of Beacon while Oscar was away (although the young man insisted she earned the position), suddenly appeared in front of one of the more interesting teams she had had the….luck of teaching. Her glare still scared the saviors of Remnant

"I remind you that you are now the idols and heroes of many. DO try and set good examples…Ms. Schnee, I'm looking at you."

Weiss irked back in confusion and haughty annoyance, which was not helped when her teammates and the boy who had once had a crush on her giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Mr. Vasilias at the end of battle gala."

….

The heiress blushed so red Ruby looked pale, and nodded in understanding

"I was young once, I know how it feels." The blonde noted with a sad smile as she remembered her youth with a certain general. "And contrary to what you may believe, I'm not saying that you should not enjoy your youth. If anything, you deserve to have some fun after everything."

A sentiment she realized came a little too late; oh, how Glynda now wished she could;ve gone easier on them; hindsight really was cruel…

"Just have fun, but in moderate amounts."

The Huntsman and Huntresses and nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of Misters," Glynda mused, turning to Ruby. "Any word from Oscar?"

As if it had been listening in of the conversation and waited for that exact moment, Ruby's scroll beeped suddenly

"It's Oscar!" She beamed, not caring how unprofessional it may look or however Yang was going to tease her for this later as she began to read: "Hey Roseberry….Oh, they got through the portal all right…oh."

This got everyone's attention.

"Is that a good oh?" Yang asked in concern.

"He's not going to be able to sleep; he might be up all nigh…"

She then realized her wording.

"He does miss you!" Yang cheered, happy that her baby sister's boyfriend missed her that mich

"THAT NOT IS NOT REMOTLEY WHAT I…HE…WE….MEANT!" She defended herself

"Anyways..!" She continued reading, trying to ignore what she'd said and hope no one ever brought it up again. "He wants to know if we're having fun while going to classes, how the couples are doing…huh. He isn't mentioning you and Neptune, Weiss."

Weiss replied with a smile:

"That's because I didn't tell him or Whitley. Unlike the rest of you, I prefer to keep my love life private. Neptune agrees with that."

Ruby paid her partner's words little concern, going back to the S-mail, coming across a name no one liked to hear, but asking it anyways:

"Any word on Dr. Watts?"

She looked up to Glynda, who shook her head in negative with a sigh, which Ruby followed up with one of her own before she quickly replied to Oscar:

 _To: Oscar_

 _Hi, sweetie!_

She made a mental note to think up a nickname for him later.

 _So happy to hear from you; I miss you so much…everybody else does too, even Whitely. Weiss says you're the only one who gets him, whatever that means. And Yang keeps teasing me about us! How is your dad's world? Is everything okay? I'm sorry to hear about your sleeping troubles. No word on Watts, sorry. It's the weekend now, so respond when you can._

 _I really do miss you and pray to both brothers you and Ford come back safe. I know things abetween you and him are 'iffy' but…_

 _I better get going, Yang and Blake just came back from their mission and want to catch up. But call or respond whenever you can; it's the weekend, so I'm free whenever._

 _Love,_

 _Roseberry (aka Ruby)_

With that, team RWBY bid Jaune and Glydna (the later of whom was about to scold the former on how he dealt with fangirls) as they went back to their room to relax.

No sooner had the teens arrived, did Ruby's scroll beep again.

GF RWBY

In a darkened part of Remnant, a pair of dishelved men prepared a ritual:

Surrounded by candles were two pictures; one of Team RWBY, and another of a former aqquantice of theirs; Stanford Pines.

"This is ridiculous." The older man mused as he suddenly dropped something without care. "We're wasting time, Watts."

"If we don't finish this, we truly will be in for it, Merlot." Arthur Watts grumbled. "This worked for Ford and myself in the past, it should…"

"Where is the science in any of this?" Merlot asked, pointing his mechanical index finger into Watts' face. "What could we possibly gain from this ludicrous idea that is worth...?"

"Shut up and be grateful I patched that piece of junk up." Watts growled in irritation, pointing to the man's artificial hand. He then sighed. "If only those kids did to you what they did to Cinder."

"HA!" The older man laughed. "As if they could! They lucked out on my island, I give them that, but don't forget that if it weren't for my brilliance…!"

"Merlot. The only reason I don't sell you out is because you managed to keep those Grimm alive." Watts retorted. "Don't forget, unlike my former associates, you never worked with Salem and of above all else…No one. Likes. You."

Merlot shut up and let Watts do his things.

"There. Much better."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Watts pulled out a copy from the old notes Ford had once had. The setting for this ritual was a little off, but it would probably still work.

With that, he began.

 _"Triangulum, entangulum."_ Watts recited. _"Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"_

He then suddenly lurched over in pain, his eyes snapping open to reveal they were glowing blue, and as the world around him changed to grey and everything seemed to freeze or slow down; he uttered another incantation

 _"_ _Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! ! Egassem sdrawkcab!"_

From the chaos emerged a cackling yellow triangle made of bricks with a single eye. A top hat and stick-figure limbs adorned its form.

"Well, well, well!" The creature beamed. "Arthur Watts, fancy hearing from you again!"

"Hello again, Bill. Sorry to call upon you…"

"Not a worry…" Bill cheered floating down closer to speak, only to glance at the Portal. "Especially with THAT BEAUTY!"

The demon zipped and zapped over the area, delighting in the sight of the portal Watts has assembled.

"Knew it, freaking knew it!" He mused. "Should've gone to you instead of him! Took him years to put this contraption together with help; it took you, what? A week? And you made it out of scraps? In a cave?"

Watts smiled at the praise before remembering a facet of truth

"I wouldn't have gotten this far without what I glimpsed in his notes. And besides, time is of the essence."

Bill then composed himself.

"Oh, enough about me, what can I do for ya?"

"You do recall our…business arrangement?" Watts asked

"Come to collect, eh?" Bill mused. "Perfect timing! My old scheme with Fordy is about to take off and…!"

He then noticed Watts wasn't alone.

"Who's the geezer?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Merlot snapped. "I am the great…!"

"Merlot. An old associate of Ford and myself. Brilliant biologist and genetics genius, terrible manners and arrogance. On that note…Merlot, don't you have that 'secret project' to feed?"

The older looking man grumbled and wondered off.

"…I don't like him." Bill bluntly replied.

"Neither do I, old chap." Watts followed before motioning to the surviving Grimm. "But, Merlot nonetheless has his uses. The Grimm he's kept alive have been the best security we could get in this…time of need."

Bill's attention was now rapt.

"What happened to Salem?" He asked, uncharacteristically….concerned.

"Death happened." Watt answered. "In the form of a little girl with silver eyes."

"Figured that's why you called me." Bill 'smiled'. "And I really liked her too…Oh well, maybe she'll pop up in the Nightmare realm."

"I've said it before, I'll say once more: I'm not found of failure." Watts clarified. "As such, I have made a habit of, as the youth say…'covering my bases'. Salem had a grand plan, but thanks to Ford, I was able to find someone even more likely to succeed."

"You know there's a price, right?" Bill reminded him. "As much as I prefer you over him nowadays…"

"You do need a body to possess, do you not?" Watts cut in, glancing over to a distracted Merlot. "To save time and all. And I need the coordinates to this town of his… Gravity Falls, was it? We'll sort out the details for however you're to help Merlot once we get there. Until that time, feel free to use my mind whenever. I hope it entertains you somewhat."

Bill 'smiled' yet again and motioned for Watts to continue.

"Some rules, if possible." Watts asked. :"You may possess my body and take over whenever need be, but I request you don't do anything…overly detrimental to my well-being."

"Fair enough." Bill mused.

"On that note, a few minutes warning before said possession would be appreciated." Watts added. "Finally, if and when we run into Ford, I request permission to…pay him back. That is all."

"I can live with that. So….Do we have a deal?" Bill asked a hand ablaze in azure flames asked.

Watts simply smiled and took the hand.

"Deal."

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? A shout-out to SpiritWalker95's "What did I do to deserve this?' for giving me the idea of who Jaune is with.**

 **Next time, we return to Gravity Falls for 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons…With Huntsmen!'**


	4. DD&MDwith Huntsmen!

**Chapter 3: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons! With Huntsmen!**

The Mystery Shack was closed for repairs something all involved with the chaos that had unfolded in the last few days were grateful for. After all the drama, second guesses, emotional exposition drops and split second decisions, everyone deserved some time to relax.

We currently find the twins and Stan in the lobby, Stan reading the paper, Dipper re-reading an entry in Journal #3 and Mabel is staring at the ceiling with a proud, cheese-covered smile on her face.

"I just ate a whole bag of cheese doodles without using my hands." Mabel declared. "Lazy Tuesday, you are delivering in a BIG way"

Stan smiled at his grandniece, agreeing with her.

"It's nice to have a day where absolutely nothing happens..."

Then as if to mock Stan's retort, a crash came the basement. All eyes turned to the vending machine, which soon moved to reveal Ford with an octupis like creature on his arm. Naturally, the Pines panicked.

"Everyone get down!" Ford shouted as he slammed a gloved fist on to the creature. 'Don't let it touch human flesh!"

The creature darted away towards the door, crossing the paths of the Pines.

"What is that?" Dipper asked

"Can we keep it?" Mabel followed.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Stan demanded, hitting the creature with his paper as his brother leapt onto the counter, cutting off its escape and forcing it to flee into a corner.

"Patience...patience..." Ford told himself as he got closer to his prey, its back literally against a wall. "Wait for it...:

The creature snarled at him

"GOTCHA!"

He brought his gloves onto the creature, administering a shock that fried it. With pride and elation, Ford held the seemingly dead creature up.

"Now get it out of here!" Stan demanded yet again. "Smells like if death could barf!"

"Great uncle Ford!" Dipper raced after the older man. "Need any help with that? I've read all about how to deal with…"

Ford stopped his grandnephew with a risen hand.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but the dark, weird road I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow." He then paused dramatically before cheerfully adding: "Well, call me for dinner!"

He then vanished back into the basement, the vending machine door closing behind him, missing the depressed look on his grand-nephew's face.

"Don't take it so hard, Dipper..."

Stan slammed his furled paper onto the boy's head, bringing him back to reality.

"No! Do take it hard!" He ordered his grandnephew. "Take it hard and serious. My brother is a dangerous know-it-all, and the stuff he's messing with is even worse. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him, ya hear me?"

"But Grunkle Stan…" Dipper started as Stan turned around, not listening to what he had to say.

"When you're done lamenting, do me a favour and take this outside."

The older man handed Dipper a tray that held a sandwich and soda on ice with a bag of chips.

"Oscar's been working on the repairs all dang day, poor kid must be starving."

"Soos has been helping him, where's his lunch?"

"You know that Soos packs a lunch." Stan reminded Dipper. "Now get that tray out to your cousin on the double! I was reading a great story in the paper and for once I care about something other than making money!"

GF-RWBY

Oscar hummed along to the music from the player he'd gotten from Mabel. He didn't remember the song title, but it had a nice beat to it that kept him at the task at hand; repairing his uncle's home.

Be it his wanting to help out his family or wanting to reclaim a bit of the joy/ routine he'd felt when working on Aunt Dorothy's farm, Oscar was truly enjoying himself right now. All those meeting Glynda set up with him, Winter and the other members of 'the Oz group' started to get to you after a while.

It was nice to have a little help in Soos, though.

"At the rate we're going dood, the shack I'll be back in business day after tomorrow." The large man mused with a smile.

"Glad to be of help." Oscar smiled as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Man, I missed this, but I am seriously out of shape...been sitting behind that desk too much."

"What desk?"

"New Beacon." Oscar sighed. "I'm the official Headmaster of the Academy most of the next generation of Huntsmen. Something i picked up from my predecessor, altough his assistant Glynda deserves it far more than I do; she pratcically runs eerything already."

Soos' eyes widened and gleamed in fan-boy delight.

"You're telling me you run a school for heroes?" He asked

"Kind of." Oscar mused, finding the whole thing (like WAY too much of his life) far too complicated to say in a single sentence, before he realized something: "Hey Soos, you and I didn't talk all that much that day...how about i give you a run-down of Remnant and you tell me everything fun to do around town?"

"Deal, dood!"

And so for the morning, Soos had given Oscar a rough history lesson on Gravity Falls and the United States of America while Oscar had told the large repairman about the Grimm, Dust and Faunus, the latter of which Soos, much like Mabel, was very interested in.

"You mean to tell me there is an island of these Faunus…and people hate it?"

"Apparently."

"….Dood, what is wrong with your world? I know a ton of people here who'd kill to see that."

"I'm working on figuring that out." Oscar mused. "As you say here; 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' Neither are prejudices brought down."

"Hey guys."

The two turned to see Dipper stepping outside, a plate of food in his hand.

"This is for you, cous." The boy smiled. "Compliments of Grunkle Stan."

Oscar's stomach began to rumble, and he shot Soos a smile.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch." Soos replied as he grabbed his ownlunch and made his way to his usual eating spot; which had miraculously remained intact when the portal had activated. Oscar shut off the player and, deciding to show off a bit (what was the point of having the skill of the wizard if you couldn't make your cousin think you were cool?), leapt off the roof and spun through the air before landing on his feet and taking the plate.

"Thanks..." Oscar started before seeing the depressed look on Dipper's face. "Hey, everything okay? What's up Dip?"

"I've been trying to talk with Grunkle Ford..."

Ah, that explained it.

"Don't sweat it." Oscar said. "Workaholic."

Oscar stopped, not wanting to tell Dipper this, but knowing he needed to hear

"Dip…." He chose his words carefully, bringing the booy to sit next to him and offering him some of the chips. "Ford is a good man and does what is best for the majority."

Dipper's eyes began to widen in adoration of his other grand-uncle.

' _Oh geez, Ruby, Yang or Jaune would be so much better for this…._ ' The young man mused.

"But…" Oscar continued. "That majority rarely includes family. There are exceptions, but very rare."

Dipper seemed to grow more depressed, but this was replaced by confusion when he felt Oscar bring him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it too much." the older Pines boy explained. "You've read his journals right? There's not a heck left of him in that regard. If you're interested..."

He pulled out his scroll and opened up a web-page

"Give this a read; everything he ever invented, patented or thought up while on Remnant."

The two read a few articles about the mechs Ford had designed, ordered a book on the world of Remnant he had written (before realizing that there was no way for them to get it unless the mailing service crossed dimensions), and soon, Dipper was smiling

"Thanks for all of this, Oscar."

The tanned young man messed with his cousin's head and shot him a smile of his own.

"No problem at all Dip. Now, before i head back to help Soos and let you hog my scroll for the day...any idea what all that quacking I heard inside was about?"

GF-RWBY

Later that day, after Soos had gone home, Oscar came in for a drink of water to see Dipper once again in a saddened state; with a board game on the floor.

"What you got there?" He asked

"I my favourite fantasy-talking, level-counting, statistics and graph paper-involving game of all time" Dipper announced with pride as he held up the game's box: "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons! You wanna play it with me? I tried asking Mabel, Ford and Soos but..."

"Not there cup of tea?" Oscar mused giving the game a look over.

' _I bet Ruby, Yang and Jaune would like this game…'_

He chuckled at the memory of Jaune decimating everyone in games of Remnant...or any board agme to be honest.

"Well…" Oscar said, playfully feigning disinterest. "I guess one round wouldn't hurt…How do we play?"

He smiled at his cousin's glee as he began reading the rule book.

"First, you roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis poweroid. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over, which is inverse to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel. Then we make a graph..."

And Oscar began to fell dread...

Outside, 35 minutes later

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Oscar wailed, bowing over and over in a groveling apology. "I tried! I really did!"

Dipper understood. Oscar had lasted long enough to at least start a quest, but had opted out once it became clear that for all his honestly great ideas, the couldn't be created at the current ranks of the characters

"Maybe I should go back to obsessing over Wendy"

"I don't know who this Wendy is, but she sounds cool." Oscar mused.

"She is." Dipper admitted with a blush on his face. He then gave his cousin an abridged version of everything and the sole employee of the Shack aside from Soos had been throughout the summer, ending with the slightly awkward aftermath of the Shape-shifter events.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, cous." Oscar mused, stealing back his scroll to show the picture he had shared with the twins his first night, pointing to the silver-eyed love of his life.

"She is the youngest inductee in Beacon's history at 15, a prodigy in combat, brought down criminal empire mostly by accident and helped destroy another, she's the greatest Scythe-master in the world, was born with powers that made her a force to reckon with even without everything else...and she fell for me, of all people."

This took Dipper by surprise, so Oscar elaborated:

"I spent most of my life picking crops and cleaning up after animals. Fact, if not for certain events a year or two ago, i doubt we'd have ever met. And to answer your question; Ford and I didn't meet didn;t meet shortly before Ruby and I..realized we liked each other. Not sure on why that happened, but pretty sure it's cause Ford has a lot of enemies..."

Two in particular came to the former farm-hand; Watts and Merlot.

"So, what you're saying is...?" Dipper started. "We're kind of lucky and unlucky in terms of love?"

"Well..."

Just then, his scroll beeped, and he opened up the messenger at least partially to get away from this slightly awkward conversation.

 _Hi, sweetie!_

 _So happy to hear from you; I miss you so much…everybody else does too, even Whit_ _ley. Weiss says you're the only one who gets him, whatever that means. And Yang keeps teasing me about us! How is your dad's world? Is everything okay? I'm sorry to hear about your sleeping troubles. No word on Watts, sorry. It's the weekend now, so respond when you can._

 _I really do miss you and pray to both brothers you and Ford come back safe. I know things between you and him are 'iffy' but…_

 _I better get going, Yang and Blake just came back from their mission and want to catch up. But call or respond whenever you can; it's the weekend, so I'm free whenever._

 _Love,_

 _Roseberry (aka Ruby)_

 _Oscar smiled sweetly as he read the letter, only to realize that Dipper was chasing after the 38-sided die as it tumbled underneath the Shack, getting close to the window were Ford's lab was. As he reached to grab the die, the ground underneath him gave way._

 _Oscar's eyes widened in shock and fear filled him._

 _"_ _DIPPER, LOOK OUT!"_

 _Oscar leapt forwards and manages to grab Dipper before he began to fall, wrapping the 12-year old in his arms as he hit the ground._

 _"_ _Oscar!" Dipper rushed to his feet to examine his cousin, worry on his face. "Are you...?"_

 _"_ _No worries, Dip." Oscar smiled as he jumped to his feet. "It'll take more than a fall to take me down. You okay?"_

 _Dipper nodded, grateful and realizing something:_

 _"_ _You saved me..."_

 _"_ _You're family." Oscar said simply, gently smiling at the boy. "Nothing is more important to me than that, especially here. Now, let's find that die and get out of here before Ford finds us."_

 _It didn't take too long for them to find their target, which had fallen dangerously close to another of the creatures Ford had fought earlier that day. Dipper reached down to grab it..._

"DIPPER! OSCAR!"

Too late.

"What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second in…Wait!" He tehn paused briefly as he spied what his great-nephew was holing. "Is that a….38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!"

...

' _Okay, should've seen this coming...'_ ' Oscar mused as Dipper confirmed Ford's thoughts and they began to recite the game's creed:

"With pen and paper, shield and sword...Our quest shall be our sweet reward!"

As they shared a laugh, Oscar smiled, happy his cousin was finally spending time with his hero.

"This is my favourite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!

They do!" Dipper beamed. "And I've been looking all day for someone to play it with me! Oscar started a quest with me, but he has to go back to helping Soos."

"My boy, do you know what this means?" Ford asked as she took the box away and began skimming through it. "We must stop everything I've been working on at once... and PLAY"

A huge, beaming smile crossed Dipper's face, just as the Octoplod latched itself onto Ford's face. He quickly pried it off, revealing his face reddened and swelling in certain areas.

"That's….going to leave a mark." The older man said with a smile

"I'll get the first aid." Oscar sighed, going to where the portal was . He found what he was looking for on the farthest wall and made his way over...

And then it occurred to the tanned skin boy:

His father was now preoccupied.

A very evil smile ( **AN: Think the animated Grinch)** appeared on Oscar's face.

"…Perfect."

RWBY GF

Happy to see Ford and Dipper getting along, Oscar went back upstairs to finally grab that drink before he would begin setting his plan in motion. He then spied several two litre bottles of pop and enough chips and popcorn to fill a movie theatre.

"Um...Is there a party or something?" he asked.

"Not today champ." Stan smiled. "But tomorrow.."

Okay. We've got everything we need to watch the season finale of Duck-tective tomorrow." Mabel annpunced as she held up a box full of food with a ramp amde from a half cut toliet-paper roll. "I even made mouth-ramps so we can pour food into our mouths without taking our eyes off the screen!"

To prove her point she poured some food into her mouth and chewed some before finding one in his face.

"You want one, Oscar?"

Her cousin smiled as he took the gift.

' _Oh, she and Ruby are going to get along swimmingly.'_

Stan, smiling at the scene, was stapling a turkey head to a beaver's body.

"And I recreated the main character out of some spare taxidermy parts!" He then began to move it. "Quack quack. I'm the duck detective! Who stole my breadloaf?

Mabel burst into laughter at the sight, with Oscar weakly chuckling

' _Not sure how to feel about that...Mental note; if plan is successful, get rid of that thing before they arrive.'_

"That is so messed up! Dipper would LOVE that!" Mabel beamed.

"Heh, yeah. Where is the little squirt anyway?" Stan asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"Oh, he's down in the basement playing DD&MD with Ford." Oscar mused as he sat down. "Probably won't hear from them until after dinner."

This took Stan and Mabel by surprise, before the older man chuckled

"Course that dumb game would bring them together." He then realized Oscar was there. "Not your scene?"

"Apparently, I'm not experienced enough to do what I wanted in the game." Oscar explained before remembering the reason for all this. "Hey can I ask you a question...what exactly is Duck-tective? Dipper just gave me a brief description..."

"There's an episode on right now!" Mabel said, pulling her cousin down to join her as she handed him a refilled mouth ramp. Stan took up his couch and joined in.

Needless to say, even if Mabel had to explain some things, Oscar was hooked.

GF-RWBY

That night, while everyone else slept, Oscar and Stan snuck into the room the portal was in, being extra careful not to wake the genius who was living in the basement. To be on the safe side, Stan had managed to slip on some noise-cancelling headphone over Ford's ears.

They then saw what Ford had been doing; dismantling the portal. Luckily, so far it was superfical and easy enough for the two to fix, save for one important aspect:

Power.

Stan took out the crystals Oscar had shown him the first night; a myriad of colours and each with a different type of energy; lightning, fire, water, wind...and many more.

"So, how we doing this again?" Stan asked.

In the masses of memories he'd inherited from the Wizard, Oscar vaguely recalled that once, there had been a ritual like this that involved Dust being used in a similar manner. His hope was to find a Dust crystal to correspond with each symbol on the portal, then use their energy to turn it on.

And now he was saddened at the memory of his mentor not being around.

"Leave it to me for now, Uncle." Oscar requested, taking one Dust crystal and approaching the portal. He then closed his eyes and meditated brefily as he waved the crsytal in front before felling a connection and inserting it inside.

This is were Stan came in; you had to position the Dust so that when he was activated, it wouldn't melt any cords or interfere with other functions. While Stan was no genius, he had repaired the portal enough to know how to do that.

"That's how?" Stan asked, grateful to be helping but disappointed in how they were going about this.

"For now, at least." Oscar said.

"Eh, i can handle that." He then produced a Portable DVD player an the First Season of Duck-tective. "Care to watch?"

Soon, uncle and nephew had a system; sort out where to put one Dust Crystal, one episode of Duck-tective.

It was a long night, but one the two were happy for.

GF-RWBY

The next day, Grenda came over to watch Duck-tective with Mabel. Both girls wore a dectective's hat and Stan was dressed in his best, ready to join them in what they hoped would be an epic reveal in light of the protagonist being shot.

"Can I get in on this?"

Oscar, descending from the stairs, was now dressed in a shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He was wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Course, champ!" Stan smiled. "Looking might sharp there."

"Well, I can't let you hog all the style, can i?" Oscar teased back.

"Hubba, hubba!" Grenda happily eyed the young man. "Mabel, who is THIS?"

"Oscar Pine, my dear lady." Oscar announced, giving an 'elegant' and gentlemanly bow. "Son of Stanford Pines and cousin to Dipper and Mabel. And as falttered as i am by your words, i am happily in a relationship. And don't worry Mabel, I binge-watched the entire series last night, so no need to explain anything."

The four then rushed to the TV room, only to be greeted by the sight of Ford and Dipper playing their game and the room filled with:

"AH! GRAPH PAPER!" Grenda screamed in fear before stepping on the object of her hate. "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Evidently, the two gamers had run out of room in the basement and were going for a world record.

"Oh, why, why with this?" Stan asked. "You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man."

"Hey! At least I am not all keyed up to watch a kids' show!"

"I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element and a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

"I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations." Grenda noted with a smile

' _Again, not sure how to respond to that.'_ Oscar mused.

"It actually is pretty good." Oscar added, making Ford and Dipper turn to him. "I binge watched the whole series last night. You two are missing out"

"Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!" Mabel whined

Stan moved to take the paper off the TV, only for Ford to grab his hand.

"Move that and pay the price…" Oscar's father growled.

"Oh, what?" Stan asked sarcastically. "Fifty magical dwarf dollars?"

"DON'T MOCK OUR FANTASTICAL MONETARY SYSTEM!" Ford roared.

"I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" Stan reminded his brother.

"IT'S MY HOUSE, YOU...!" Ford started before he let out a sigh and composed himself. "Listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you to if you joined us you might actually have fun?"

Stan did not like that suggestion, judging by the angry look that crossed his face and his words as he grabbed Ford's bag.

"What?! Now you listen to me! As long as I live I will never..."

"Grunkle Stan, wait!" Dipper begged.

' _Something tells me uncle should listen…'_ Oscar mused.

"Ever...!"

"Stanley!" Ford begged

"UNCLE STAN, STOP!" Oscar begged when he saw just how serious Ford was.

"Play your smartypants nerd game!" Stan roared as he threw the bag to the floor, and the infinity sided dice rolls out)

' _That can't be good….'_

From the light that burst from the dice appeared the characters from the games' box: an orge, a griffin (which Oscar noted looked harmless compared to the ones he was used to), a very attractive looking male elf and an elderly looking man with blue skin.

' _Yeah….not good.'_

"Mortals of dimension 46'\, kneel before me and…." The math wizard paused, as if unsure what to do. He then produced and rolled a die, smirking at whatever it was he got. "…SNIVEL! I am Probabilitor! The greatest wizard in all of mathology! Give or take an error of 0.4. "

"Eh, is this normal?" Stan asked no one in particular.

"Have you come to send us on the quest of a lifetime because we're the smartest players you've ever met?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"You are the smartest players I've ever met!" the maddened wizard noted. "That's why I'm going to eat your brains to gain your intelligence! It's what I do."

"It's his thing." The Ogre shrugged.

"Seize them!" Probabilitor ordered.

Oscar reached for his cane and stood in front of his cousins and their friend just as Ford took out a gun, giving it a dramatic twirl.

"Your math is no match for my gun, you idiot!"

But before he could fire, Probabilitor's hands glowed and he shouted:

"Math ray!"

The beam shot a hole through the wall, distracting everyone long enough for the monsters to make their move.

"I'm not here to play games!" Probabilitor explained as his Griffin grabbed Ford and Dipper and flew out, followed by the other characters. "Now to the forest, for the ultimate game!"

They then vanished into the woods, leaving all shocked and confused.

...

...

"So…" Grenda noted. "The room's free now…Who wants to watch Duck-tective?"

….

"Nobody?"

….

"FULL COUCH FOR GRENDA!"

"Half couch!" Oscar demanded, already comfy in his spot as he flipped on the TV and took a feeder.

You guys!" Mabel reminded them in fear. "That crazy wizard is going to eat our brothers' and or dad's brains! We have to stop him!"

"Eh, maybe let 'em get a couple bites in Ford's brain first." Stan mused, glancing down at his watch as Oscar tried to find the channel. "Even things out smartness-wise and all."

"Might actually do him some good." Oscar mused

"Grunkle Stan! Oscar!" Mabel admonished the two.

"Alright, alright." Stan sighed. "I guess if we have no other choice, we'll go on a... epic wizard quest."

Mabel and Grenda cheered, leaving the older man to sigh.

"I know your pain, unc." Oscar assured Stan, patting him on the shoulder as he recalled how he'd up and left his aunt when Oz appeared in his head.

"Does it get as bad as in the movies?" The older man asked.

"...define 'bad' and which movie..." Oscar mused.

Stan sighed and did something else:

"Everyone grab a weapon."

Stan found a bat in one of the couch cushions, Mabel took a rake, and Grenda lifted up a chair while Oscar pressed a button, extending his cane to its full length. And with that, they were ready.

"We're coming for you, Dipper!" Mabel promised loudly. "And Great uncle Ford! And possibly that hot elf, if he's got anything to do with this!"

Just as they were about to leave, Oscar's scroll started blaring. The younger man scanned through

"Something in the basement lab got out." He explained hurriedly. "You go save Dipper, I'll handle it."

"And Grunkle Ford too, right?" Mabel asked. "We'll save Dipper and Ford, you mean."

"Huh?" Oscar asked before realizing what was being asked. "Oh right! Yeah, sure, him too. Whatevs."

…

….

"When we get back, you're explaining your daddy issues." Stan declared as he and the two pre-teens raced off into the forest.

' _If everything goes according to plan, you'll be too shocked to remember to ask.'_ Oscar mused as he headed down to the lab.

Just as his finished inputting the vending machine's code, he realized that he was sounding a little too much like….any member of HER group.

' _I REALLY need a vacation.'_

GF-RWBY

As the rescuers faced off against Probabiltor in every fantasy gamer's greatest dream or nightmare, Oscar raced down to the portal, which was starting to come alive even before he willed his Aura out of his body to awaken the crystals.

The portal began to shake and rock, screw began to loosen...

Oscar hurriedly slammed the bolts back into place before making his way to the control pannel.

"Come on, come on!" He begged, pushing the buttons he was fairly sure matched the ones in the diagram he'd found in the journal and flipping the appropriate levers. "Work, work! Work, you stupid machine!"

He heard something click and a blue light filled the room.

"Yes…yes!" He begged, typing something in. "Come on, come on!"

The portal began to cackle to life, the blue spiralling energy suddenly manifesting.

"YES!" Oscar beamed, checking the time on his scroll and suddenly being filled with worry. "I hope they got there in ti..."

"Uh, dood?" Someone asked. "What are you doing?"

Oscar turned to see Soos standing behind him.

"I can explain!" Oscar begged. "This is controlled! No one else will ever know!"

Soos simply stared at Oscar, and then the portal.

"Are you trying to bring in reinforcements?"

Oscar would've denied if Soos had guessed anything else. Hearing what had been asked, he weakly nodded.

"Then go ahead, dood." Soos saluted. "Crazy things happen in this town, be nice to have someone who knows what they're doing."

"…You're just going to believe me?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah." Soos replied. "You're a hero back where you're from, right?"

"….Why can't he be like you?" Oscar sighed as he flipped a switch.

A loud zap ended the conversation, sending the two flying backwards before Oscar slammed his cane down. Instantly, a barrier appeared in front and around him and Soos before the whole room went white.

With that, the portal deactivated, but not before something, or in this case, someone made it through,

Unlike with the Math Ray, Oscar managed to stay on his legs and upon opening his eyes, saw that he and Soos were unharmed, as was the room. He had little time to celebrate this achievement however; the reason he had risked so much on restarting this portal suddenly emerged from the blue spiral; six young women and two young men who he trusted with his life.

And one of whom he thought of spending his life with.

The newcomers had glanced around the room, confusion and intrigue on their faces.

The silence was broken by a pair of elated voices.

"OSCAR!"

"RUBY!"

The two dashed towards each other and embraced, Oscar swinging Ruby in the air mid-embrace.

"It's so good to see you! Did you miss me?" Ruby asked knowingly.

"Every minute." Oscar replied with a smile. "All 3600 of them."

"Monty, you're so corny…" Ruby giggled

"Last time I checked, you liked that..."

The young lovers kissed before Oscar nuzzled his face into a giggling Ruby's neck. Soos and Yang found themselves 'awing' at the scene

"How unprofessional." Weiss sighed

"You're just jealous Neptune isn't here." Blake smirked knowingly.

"Oh? And you're fine with that?" Weiss noted. "I couldn't help but notice you haven't been complaining about a certain monkey and or chameleon…."

Blake blushed and went silent before turning to Yang, who still seemed incredibly happy at the sight of her sister kissing Oscar

"You're just going to leave them like that?"

"Eh." Yang shrugged. "It's their first separation. I give them a minute or two to get it out of their…"

Sadly for the proud big sister, the couple wouldn't even get that, as a blur of orange, pink and white came in between them and sent Ruby to the floor.

"COME HERE MY PRECIOUS FRECKLED FARMBOY! GIVE YOUR MOTHER A BIG OLD HUG!"

Nora took Oscar into her arms and hugged him with all her might, her 'son's' bones starting to break and his face turning blue. Ren simply watched with a smile on his face, shooting Oscar a sympathetic yet proud look.

It was indeed a….unique relationship; Nora had, after realizing he wasn't a threat (Oscar still saw her angry face in his nightmares every now and then), asked Oscar if he had any parents. When Oscar had answered her in the no, she had declared to Ren that he was now their son.

Oscar didn't really mind…but someone else did.

"Nora!" Ruby pouted before turning to the 'ninja' of her friends. "Ren, do something!"

Ren simply smiled and let things happen and Jaune shot Oscar an apologetic look.

Neopolitan, the official new 4th member of Team JNNR, simply waved a happy smile before taking out a sign that read:

'Got anything to eat?'

She then produced another that read

'We barely made it to the site in time, no time to grab food.'

What should've been a happy reunion was interrupted with an enraged:

"OSCAR BAUM DENSLOW PINES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

They all turned to see a not all amused Ford and confused/ blushing Dipper.

….

….

….

"Oh…um…hi…! Mr. Pines…" Ruby waved weakly.

….

She then kissed Oscar on the cheek.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Yes, I skipped the 'DD &MD: Real Life Edition' bit, and i apologize for anyone who was looking forward to that. However, this chapter was long enough as is, and its called 'fanfiction' not 'fan trascription of canon events.'**

 **Next chapter, which will be up immediately, is a flashback to the Battle of Haven, where things turn out VERY differently than in canon. After that, a few breather chapters as the Huntsmen adjust to Gravity Falls. Suggestions are welcomed.**

 **Props and virtual cookies to anyone who can see where Oscar's middle names come from.**

 **Stay safe and warm**


	5. World of Remnant: Ford at Haven

**Before we start this chapter, I would like to mention that this bit was written three week ago and is most certainly going to be different than canon, even with Ford and everything. I know some of you were probably assuming that to be the case, but just so I don't hear any 'that's not how it happened' comments…**

 **With that bit out of the way, let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter 4: World of Remnant-Battle for Haven**

As he stepped out of the portal, Standford 'Filbrick' Pines was looking forward to a nice cup of tea in Leo's office before sending Glynda and Billina what he had uncovered in the dimensions he'd visited; all great things that could help bring Salem down once and for all. Then he'd catch a Bullhead back to Pines Industries and check in before paying a special spot a visit and then taking a long overdue vacation.

Sadly, none of those things would come to pass. For in the next few minutes, Ford's life would irreversibly change.

For as he removed his scarf and goggles, Ford was greeted by the sight of Leo in combat with a young boy while several other teens fought each other and three woman stood and watched...one of whom he did not have good history with.

"What in the name of J.K. Simmons is going on here?!" He asked himself aloud, the fighting tuning out his voice. Not wanting to get involved, he slunk into a corner to observe when a famialr glint caught his eye.

It had come from the boy's weapon; a cane. While the cane seemed familiar, there was something else that clouded Ford's mind; why did the young man before him seem so familiar?

Tanned skin, green-eyes, freckles, judging by his clothing he had lived on a far...

...

And then he realized it.

There were only two people with eyes like that; one was long dead and the other:

"Oscar?"

This boy, whom he had never formally met, was one of the reasons for his continued aid of Oz's faction. Not just for his innocent-nature and youth. No, the reason was far more personal.

Why was he there?

Scratch that, why was he fighting?

No, scratch that again: WHY WAS LIONHEART ATTACKING HIS SON?

Not stopping to think of the consequences, Ford leapt forward, using his magnetic gun to get closer to where his son and now EX-friend fought. He tuned his electro-gloves to he highest level …Oz and the others would've frowned at such an action, but at the moment he didn't particularly care about how he saved his son.

The sound of burning temporarily distracted Ford, and he narrowly dodged a streak of flames. As he fell to the floor, he saw the wielder; a twenty-something woman missing an arm and eye.

"That's not Amber." He mused just as leapt to avoid a Kodachi.

"STANDFORD!"

The woman with whom he'd had bad history, Raven Branwen, moved to draw her sword before the younger girls motioned her to the fountain that hid the elevator to the relic. Luckily, she did not seem to have the time to pursue her vendetta against him, as she, the new Fall Maiden and the other girl made their way down to where the relic was being held.

"After them!"

Ford had to double check to make sure he wasn't going mad. Was that little Summer?

The girl who had relayed that order, wearing a red hood and a scythe/ rifle, looked far too much like Summer Rose for it to be a coincidence. Memories came flashing back to Ford of his chats with the cheerful leader of Team STRQ. He recalled that she'd had a daughter shortly before that horrid...

Oh.

This was little Ruby. Which meany the blonde girl was that rascal Yang...

They had grown up so fast...much like his own son.

He was brought out of his musings when Leo fired at him, only for Oscar to block the attack and ram his cane (where had Ford seen it before?!)

"You're a disappointment." Oscar said as he delivered a punch that sent Leo crashing to the floor before he leapt and threw his shield at the boy.

There would be time for answers later, he realized. If anything, at least these kids could handle themselves, so he leapt down to deal with the two punks blocking the way by shocking them to sleep before following the trio.

He noticed a blonde boy in a hoodie with armor and a sword following him and shot him a gaze that said 'do as i say.'

RWBY GF

Raven, Cinder and Vernal were not sure what to expect when they descended to the relic's location. But they all cold agree that the vault was a thing of beauty. Trees and a golden gate shone thoughout, stanidng behind a box that they all assumed had the relic inisde.

As they reached to grab their quarry, exictment filling their beings, their eyes widened...

The box was empty

"Looking for this, ladies?"

They turned to see the older but well-built man fiddling with a feather pen that he was making a show of having in his possession by twiddling it between all twelve of his fingers.

"BOY!" Ford snapped. "Get close and copy me!"

He then delivered several pressure-point blows which made the girl's arm go numb long enough for him to get her in a choke-hold. She got out of it soon enough, but Ford saw that he blonde boy had the Fall Maiden on the ropes.

The new girl then leapt back and drew her weapon, aiming to strike Ford down and being surprised when he caught her effortlessly.

"Raven teach you?" Ford asked

"Yeah."

"I taught Raven."

He then sent the girl back to the elevator and slammed it to return back up, leaving teh blonde boy to battle the false Fall Maiden now at his mercy as Raven retreated. Before they reached the top however, Vernal and Ford suddenly burst through the wall, the older man bleeding and battered quickly rushing to his feet and delivering a kick that sent the bandit girl into a wall, knocking her out.

By this point, Lionheart saw that he was cornered...and finally saw his former ally.

"For…?" Leo stared

"LEO!" Ford roared, leaping over Oscar and delivering a two-legged kick taht sent Leo's weapon down the elevator shaft and left the cowardly headmaster defenceless.

"T-That's not possible…" The whimpered. "Watts said you'd be gone long...!"

"Let's agree to disagree, Leo." Ford growled, slamming his fist into the Mistral Headmaster's chin with all is remaining might, sending the cowardly lion Faunus crashing through a window and out of the academy, down into the floor below. The last words the traitor ever shouted:

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

GF RWBY

"Oscar!" "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where did you..?"

"Who are you?"

It was then that Ford recognized the cane his son was carrying.

...

"Put Ozpin on."

"Um, beg pardon?"

"Now."

The boy's eyes began to green for a second, and his whole demanour changed to one of relaxed unease.

"Now, Ford…"

"Is his aura on?"

A green glow took over the boy's form.

"Yes, but…"

Ford landed a BRUTAL punch, one that broke the boy/immortal's nose and two of his own fingers an sent him skiddint backwards.

"Oscar!" Ruby shouted in concern, Nora following behind her.

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT HE'D BE SAFE!" Ford roared to his former mentor as he swung his fists and feet wildly, the object of his rage just barely dodging at every attack. "YOU PROMISED HE'D HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Ford," Ozpin weakly tried to defuse the man's rage. "You know I couldn't have known he'd be my…!"

"HOGWASH!" Ford snapped as he whipped out his gun and began to fire in rage, each shot bounced off before Oz rushed and knocked the gun out of his hand. Enraged, Ford began to swing a fist...

' _Oscar, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do...'_ Ozpin said sadly.

' _Wait, what? Oz?'_

The boy's form glowed green again, with Oscar back in the mindset...just in time to receive the full punch and for Ford to realize what he had done

"Oh my...what have iI..? Oscar!" Ford cried out in worry and shame, regret clear on his face and in his voice as he rushed towards the boy, only to be blocked off by Ruby, Yang and a hirl with a hammer.

"Stay away from him." Ruby glared at Ford, her silver eyes so much like her mother's it hurt Ford to see them filled with such rage.

"Pipsquek, wait." Qrow drawled as he leapt to Ford's side. "He's on our side. Even with that little...whatever it was. Great to see you again, teach. Finished that book yet?"

In spite of the situtaion, Ford found himself able to crack a joke:

"Sobered up yet?"

A weak chuckle escaped the former bandit and the teens soon realized this man was not a threat. Still, the question had to be asked:

"Who…are you?"

Ford's eyes, glistening with tears of so many emotions, answered the speaker:

"Oscar….M-my name is Stanford Pines. I….I'm your father."

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next we get into two light, filler chapters before returning for 'The Stanchurian Candidate.' Get ready for hilarious hijinks, shipping fluff and family bonding**


	6. Huntsmen in Gravity Falls

**Chapter 5: Huntsmen in Gravity Falls**

Dipper had already been through a lot today; he and Ford had been so close to setting a world record for DD&MD before Stan inadvertently and unintentionally released a mad wizard into the real world. He and Ford had then been kidnapped and their brains would've been feasted upon if Mabel and Stan hadn't used their imaginations to save them.

He was also still traumatized at the fact there had been nothing under his tunic when he had been turned into an elf; thinking of all the close calls he'd had throughout the game, but this was mostly forgotten at the moment. All he wanted now was to relax, unwind and forget about the whole thing while delighting in the possibility that Mabel might be inclined to at least try and play DD&MD with him now.

So, when he and Ford returned to the basement to find his cousin surrounded by several new people and the portal dying down from being used, he had been concerned, confused and worried.

He recognized almost all of them from the picture Oscar had shown him and Mabel the night before; the girl clinging to his cousin had to be Ruby, and the others where her team and that JNR group he mentioned. However, a girl with mismatched eyes and white, pink and black hair was also with them, and clung closely to the male blonde.

Things just got very, very interesting.

GF RWBY

"Oh, um...H-hi, Mr. Pines..." The silver eyed heroine of Remnant had said weakly as she clung onto her boyfriend. When nothing had been said or done after a full minute, she gently pecked Oscar on the cheek, although she wasn't sure if that had been to calm herself down, or just keep her mind occupied.

It didn't really work.

Ford's angry face softened at the sight of the newcomers, and after a sigh, he smiled warmly.

"Hello Ruby." He then noticed the others. "Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren."

Neo tapped her foot and a finger as if to say _**'Excuse me? I'm here too!'**_.

"And hello to you too, Neo."

She smiled, satisfied with the acknowledgement, although she could see the boy with Ford was eyeing her in a confused manner. Before she could ask who he was, however:

"Ladies. Gentlemen. May I speak with my son? In private?" Ford asked through his teeth.

Despite the polite way it had been asked, none of the Huntresses or Huntsmen wanted to follow such a request. Even Dipper could tell this probably wasn't the best idea; Ford may have been smiling, but his whole form spelled 'danger!'

"You guys go on inside.". Oscar assured them with a smile on his face. "I'll be right up. Sides, you can meet the rest of my family."

This got the newcomers' attention, and most of them moved towards the door, which Dipper had opened for them...save for Ruby.

"Ruby." Ford asked a little forcefully. "You can make-out with Oscar later. This is rather...pressing business, what we have to discuss."

The young lovers blushed at Ford's bluntness, bit Oscar sighed, realizing his father had good points to bring up.

"I won't be long, Rose-berry." He promised with a gentle smile. "Go wait with the others."

"But..! But...!" Ruby had to be pulled away by Weiss and Yang, and was reaching out for Oscar as she was dragged away. Weiss was in no small part enjoying this little bit of revenge for when Ruby didn't let her go with Neptune.

(Inside the lab)

"So, who exactly are you?" Ren had asked the 12 year old who had escorted them into the main lab of the basement.

Dipper felt blood rush to his face in the form of a blush. He'd known that the girls of his cousin's inner circle were pretty, but seeing them in flesh and blood was different than from a photo. That, and Jaune and Ren looked even more intimidating in person.

"M-My name is Dipper Pines." He steeled himself to say. "I'm Oscar's cousin."

Yang and Ruby's eyes beamed with delight

"You're so cute!" Nora beat the sisters to the punch, taking Dipper into a great big hug that made him go blue in the face. She paused briefly to add; "Could use freckles though."

"Nora, I think you're killing him." Ren pointed

Remembering that unless it was Illya in a downtrodden mood that most people aren't blue, Nora released the boy from her grip. As Dipper gasped for air, he found Ruby had made her way to him

"Are you okay? Nora's pretty strong..."

Dipper, still gasping, nodded in positive before Weiss made her way to begin introductions.

"Hello Dipper." She said with a smile. "My name is..."

"Oh, Oscar told us about you." Dipper cut her off before starting. "You're Weiss Schnee, the blonde..."

"Which one?" Yang and Jaune asked.

"The girl is Ruby's sister Yang, the guy is Jaune...The ninja..."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Ren and Blake sighed together, getting a look from Jaune that said 'are you seriously asking that?'

"Are Ren and Blake," He then turned to his cousin's girlfriend. "And you're Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Dip." She smiled before faltering. "Oh, is it okay for me to call you that? I don't mean to be rude or anything!"

Dipper smiled and waved off the worry, only to see an angry Neo waving her arms animatedly, trying to get the boy's attention. She whipped out her scroll and wrote:

' _ **What am I? Invisible?'**_

"Oh, of course not, Cream-color!" Jaune assured his girlfriend. "They're just not used to you yet...it has only been a week since you joined, after all."

' _ **I'm pink, white and black, I should stick out like a sore thumb. The men in the Pines family...'**_ Neo frowned. ' _ **I swear to brothers if Oscar didn't pay so well and or wipe my slate clean after what happened to Emerald and Merc, I'd have gone back to running the gangs!'**_

"The mute's Neo." Yang pointed, not caring how her rival was introduced and delighting in the frown Neo shot her way. "Aw, you want round three?"

Neo blew Yang a silent rasberry.

"Yang." Blake reeled her partner in.

"HEY, BRO-BRO, WHERE YOU AT?!"

Mabel, Stan, Soos and Grenda descended from the stairs

"Dipper, Duck-tective's season finale was a huge let-down!"

"I predicted that a month ago!" Soos frowned. "The Third Season better make up for.."

It was then that they realized Dipper wasn't alone.

"Um, hi guys." Dipper smiled weakly. "This is Team RWBY and JNNR,; they just came in through the portal. Guys, this is my sister Mabel, her friend Grenda, my Grunkle Stan and Soos the handyman."

...

...

...

"OH MY MONTY!" Ruby realized. "TWINS!"

This time, Ruby did beat Nora to hugging Mabel, who seemed to quickly return the hug with interest.

"Hi there, future cousin-in-law!" The cheerful girl beamed

"Hi there...Mabel, was it?" ruby responded, inwardly wondering how and why her boyfriend had such cute cousins and suddenly getting an inkling as to why Yang had coddled her so much. She was brought out of her thoughts as Mabel seemed to return the hug...only for Nora to burst onto the scene, stealing Mabel away from Ruby.

"Cute! Little! Pines! Girl!" The ginger-haired hammer wielder said, going over her shoulder and shouting. "REN! We have an adorable niece and nephew!"

Ren saluted his beloved Valkyrie before bowing to Stan and Soos.

"Wait a sec, what's teh redhead mean when she says...?" Stan and Dipper started, only for Yang to butt in:

"Nora's Oscar's surrogate mom figure."

Everything was clear now, and the older man nodded in understanding before spying the girl that his nephew had spoken of so fondly (and corny as it was, beautifully) the night before while they had prepped the portal. Ruby realized this and stood at attention

"Um...H-hello...Stan is it?" She asked nervously, praying this meeting went as well as her forst time talking to Ford after she and Oscar had became involved had gone.

Yang spied the older man looking at her sister, and stood in front Ruby, prepared to fight for her. Hey, her baby sister may have been the heroine of Remnant, but sister habits never fade. Despite this, something told her that Stan's gaze...wasn't too much like hers whenever someone made Ruby nervous.

Stan ignored the blonde (which surprised many) and gave the girl who held his nephew's heart in her hands, a firm look on his face...before his face became much more gentle and became a sad, but proud smile.

"Pleasure to finally meet ya, Ruby." He smiled, offering a handshake. "Lil Ozzie said nothin' but great things about ya."

Ruby took the hand-hand and shook it, smiling, as were the others.

"Lil Ozzie..." Weiss, Nora and Yang struggled not to laugh. "That is..so cute!"

' **Keeping that for teasing.'** Neo mused.

"Apologies for our sudden arrival." Ren explained. "Oscar gave us the idea there was some major trouble upcoming..."

"And we honestly wanted to make sure he was doing okay." Jaune finished, prying Mabel away from Nora.

"Whoa..." Mabel and Grenda took a good look at the newcomers. "You're...you're all real pretty! And nice! It's like a comic book come true!"

"I like this kid!" Ruby, Yang, Nora and Neo beamed together, Mabel and Grenda's eyes widened at the sight of the Huntresses and blushing at their praise.

It was then they saw Blake...and her cat ears.

"Are you a real Faunus?" Mabel asked, her eyes now truly shining in admiration.

"Um...yeah?" Blake answered, pointing to her ears. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it true?!" Soos suddenly appeared in front of the Faunus Princess, his eyes just like the two pre-teens.

"Can we feel them?" Grenda asked. "Please? Please? Please?"

Blake stiffened and blushed, her mind mixed on how to answer. On one hand, these were two little girls who seemed honestly interested in her being half human and half cat. On the other hand...

On Remnant, touching a Faunus' animal trait was considered either of two things, depending on consent or not. If not, it was considered the most disrespectful deed one could perform; an invasion of privacy of the worst kind. But if it was consented, it meant that there existed a special bond between the Faunus and the toucher.

Blake's will to say no faded as the girls begged and she could find no sign of deceit or harm. She decided to, just this once, get out of her comfort zone.

"Um...sure?" She replied. "Just be gentle, they're..."

She soon found herself relaxing and smiling silly as the two pre-teen girls gently rubbed and pinched her ears.

"Oh...that's nice..." Blake yawned happily, about to fall into a blissful slumber.

"I wish I had ears like this" Mabel confessed. "Or a Dolphin fin...oh, oh! Or maybe whiskers! Wait, do those count?"

Grenda shrugged, bringing Blake out of her drowizness

"Wait...You...want to be Faunus?"

...

...

This took the Huntsmen and Huntresses for a spin: Someone WANTING to be a Faunus? Such a thing was unheard of on Remnant! Admittedly, Blake told herself, Mabel was still a child, with a child's mindset...

Blake turned to Soos, her silent question obvious.

"Oh yeah, dood." the handyman answered. "There are plenty of people who'd love you Faunus folks."

Blake's eyes glistened with tears.

"This...is...paradise..." She realized, letting Yang take her into a hug and Weiss pat her on the back. She then cleared her eyes and took the three Faunus-fans into a hug. "Thank you."

While she shot Sun and her parents a text to tell them of this, Grenda and Mabel turned their attention to the two males in the group...only for Nora and Neo to take their boys in for a hug.

"...Hey, are they still going at it?" Yang asked

' **Poor word choice, blondie.'** Neo pointed out.

All turned to see Oscar and Ford were still talking; Ford clearly angry while Oscar seemed indifferent.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Jaune asked, speaking for most.

"Just flip that switch there." Stan said, pointing to a prominent switch on the control panel next to several lockers. Blake did the honours...and soon wished she hadn't:

"YOU LEFT THE RELICS UNGUARDED?"

Teams RWBY and JNNR cringed at the tone of Ford's voice, as did the twins. Stan brought teh twins close to him, making a mental note to remind Ford that a father should never yell at his son...

Huh? Where was that coming from?

"Yes Ford, I'm completely stupid." Oscar smirked before furrowing his brow. "Of course Glynda and I have them being looked after! I may have only officially been Ozpin for a full year, but after what we went through, I know how to prioritize, unlike you!"

"Oh, and just who would you trust with…?"

"The best." Oscar answered simply. "Neptune, Velvet, Nebula, Illa, Flynt and Arslan."

Ford didn't seem convinced, so Oscar told his reasoning:

"Neptune is smart and has no connections to family or individuals who could try and manipulate him. Velvet is a mage, so she can actually get to the relic."

The new Ozpin inwardly paused to wonder why the rabbit Faunus hadn't been considered for Maidenhood beforehand by his predecessor, before pushing that aside and continuing:

"Nebula is the top student in Shade and despite having some connections to the council through her mother has proven to be open-minded and a fair but just leader who thinks of the big picture. Illa is the third best Faunus fighter around and is perfectly willing to do whatever it takes to protect without crossing the line. Slate has been both rich and poor so he knows what can happen if things change and how that changes people. Finally, Arslan is strong in both body and will, and after what happened to Lionheart..."

Oscar paused, fighting back the memory of what he considered his first fight…..He shook his head and smacked his cheeks before Ruby quickly grabbed his hand and Jaune placed one of his own onto Oscar's shoulder

Even though he was still angered, everyone saw Ford's demeanour change at the mention of Lionheart; a look of regret, sadness, shame…and unbridled anger. He breathed away the feelings and returned to his talk with his son.

"They're…!" Ford started

"Young and inexperienced?" Oscar added, folding his arms. "Yeah. Just like I was. And all of them were a thousand times stronger than me when I first heard Oz….Except Jaune, he was only twice as strong."

"HEY!" The blonde knight shouted, offended.

"Oh shut up, you know it's true." Weiss mused.

"…I know." The blonde pouted as Neo patted him in comfort and Oscar began his explanation.

"And remember; She's gone. For good." Oscar smiled weakly, placing a hand on his father. "We have almost everyone who suported her locked up and closing on the one who got away. We have all the bases covered. What do you hate?"

"Who is this 'she?'" Dipper asked, him and Mabel having noticed that the newcomers seemed terrified of her.

"A very bad person who is no longer a concern nor do you have to know anything about and we shall never discuss again." Weiss hurriedly answered. The less ANYONE thought of…that woman, the better.

"No, no… I love it." Ford noted. "Except for the INVOLVING OTHERS!"

"OTHERS WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Oscar snapped back at his father.

"YOU LEFT REMNANT WITHOUT THE BEST DEFENCE!"

"WHATEVER YOU'RE FACING NEEDS THE BEST!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I'M FACING!"

"BUT YOU CAN TELL ME!"

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM! YOU WILL KEEP OUT OF IT!"

"I AM THE NEW WIZARD, IT'S MY DUTY TO KEEP REMNANT SAFE, AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

"THIS IS AN EARTH PROBLEM! AND YOU, A WIZARD? YOU'RE STILL A BOY TRYING TO PLAY HERO! YOU KNOW NOTHING! OZ MADE A MISTAKE WITH YOU"

As his world turned red, Oscar's cane, fully extended suddenly appeared in his hand.

"You...don't...speak...about him...Like that." The avocado-eyed boy demanded. "He made mistakes. He always admitted that. I've done the same...unlike you."

His world turning a shade akin to blood Ford reached for his gun, and the two weapons suddenly met with surprising force, sending a shockwave through the lab and cracking the glass in the window. For two minutes, neither father or son said a word.

"How did you even start up the portal?" Ford demanded, before spying an abandoned Dust Crystal. "Oh...I see."

He put his gun back as Oscar shortened his cane and sighed his anger away, his mood becoming one of regret.

"Da...Ford, please!" He begged. "We can help! I can help! We took down Salem, what has you so scared that...?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, OSCAR!" Ford snapped before composing himself. "Now, you're going to march down here, you're going to hand over that Dust, you're going to take RWBY and JNNR upstairs, and we're going to pretend this never happened. Agreed?"

….

"…I'll take your silence as a yes." Ford demanded, reaching outward and taking what he wanted. "No, go upstairs...Please. You could use the time with them."

Oscar shot his father a look before sighing out his anger and going to meet the others. Ford simply shot his song a fore-lone look before he started cleaning up.

RWBY-GF

Oscar was greeted by the best way; a warm hug from his girlfriend, cousins and uncle.

"I take it you heard all that?"

"Everything from the Relics."

Oscar smiled, happy to hear that. He then looked down at his cousins, breaking the hug to mess with their hair/ hat.

"Don't worry about that. Kind of my fault for doing this without telling him. He's just a little moody. Give him a few hours and he'll be the Ford you know."

Stan's respect for his nephew went up even more; trying to make sure your cousins have a good ideal of your dad, who you don't get along with? Oscar was shaping up to be a great man already,

Suddenly, a stomach growled, and all turned to Neo and Nora.

' **We skipped three meals to make it to the portal.'** The former criminal explained. ' **Got any food? We didn't pack much...'**

"Like pancakes?" Nora asked hopefully, and the others cringed/ began praying pancakes didn't exist in this unverse.

"Before that, Yang?"

"Yeah, Ozzie?"

The new Ozpin pulled out his duffel bag, making his clothes drop out. He then picked up a pair of pants and showed what seemed to concern him.

"Did you inscribe **'Property of Ruby Rose'** into ALL my clothes?" The former farm-hand asked his (hopefully) future sister-in-law.

…

….

…

…

…

"…Maybe." The blonde brawler whispered.

….

….

….

"YANG!" Ruby shouted in anger, a blush on her face as she let her baby out.

"Whoa, is taht a scythe, dude?!" Soos asked in shock and amazement

"It's also a gun." Jaune added for his best friend, too enraged to say it herself.

"Oh…" Yang started as she broke into a run, before remembering kids were present. "…Sugar honey iced tea!"

"GET BACK HERE, YANG! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HAIRCUT!"

"NO RUBY! MERCY!"

"STAND STILL AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

The others simply watched.

"Huh." Weiss mused. "I never thought I'd live to see that."

"I did." Blake said, whipping out her scroll to record the whole thing.

"Um, should we…?" Nora started

"Give it a minute." Ren cut in.

"GO RUBY!" Mabel and Oscar cheered.

"RUN YANG, RUN!" Grenda and Stan hollered.

"NOT HELPING!"

' **As much as I'd love to see Blondie humiliated by her baby sister, I just don't have it in me to care today. I'm raiding the freezer.** ' Neo announced to no one in particular. **'Oh Jauney dearest? Would you care to join me?"**

Jaune's stomach growled, and he followed Neo upstairs.

"Good luck, Rubes!"

"VOMIT BOY I WILL KILL YOU!" Yang roared

"..Vomit boy?" Grenda asked.

"Long story." Ren sighed.

GF-RWBY

Once Ruby had calmed down and Yang had apologized for her act, during which Grenda had gone home, Soos offered to take the twins and newcomers to the mall for dinner and to get out of the shack.

"And your date with Melody has nothing to do with it?" Dipper asked teasingly.

"How will we pay?" Weiss asked. "I highly doubt this world runs on Lien."

"On, no worries." Yang smiled, pulling out a strange, small printer; like the kind student IDs are printed off. She flipped it open and inserted an edition of the newspaper's business section. "Ford made this little baby just for situations like this. Just put a credit card in, and it's worth is made to the same as Earths."

"...Where and why do you have that?"

"Hey, when your baby sister is dating the heir of Pines Industries, you get a few perks."

Oscar frowned

"I'm not an heir." He grumbled.

"Welcome to my life before Beacon." Weiss sighed, the two high-fiving.

"Wait, hold up a sec!"

Stan smiled as he handed Oscar several wads of cash

"Go get a couple change of clothes and buy that special lady of yours somethin' nice." He smiled. "Consider it a really, really, belated birthday present."

Oscar smiled

"Um, Grunkle Stan?:" Mabel asked. "Where were you hiding that?"

"Oh, I had it hidden for emergencies." Stan explained.

"Then why didn't you use it when Gideon took over the Shack?" Dipper asked

"Well, i didn't exactly have time to go in and grab it, did I?"

Oscar thanked his uncle again slipping on his jacket and helping Ruby slip on a spare cloak she had packed.

"May I have the honour of escorting the lady?" Oscar bowed gentlemanly for Ruby, looking up with a smile. Despite the corniness, Ruby giggled and looped her arm around his own.

"Good job." Ren smiled, only to take Nora into his arms. "But you still could do better."

Oscar pouted at his surrogate father-figure.

"Oh hush!" Nora demanded. "I think its adorable he's trying to be a gentleman. Ozzie, you do what you think is best,"

Blake and Yang just shot pictures of the couples for futrue blackmail material, while their final teammat seemed slightly depressed.

"...Neptune never does that for me." Weiss pouted, following the others out-loud

' _ **You just need to train them.**_ _'_ Neo said through her scroll. ' _ **Right, knight?'**_

'Yes Paintbrush!" Jaune said, almost scared

' _ **Mush!'**_

GF-RWBY

After wishing Soos a good date with Melody, the group split up to enjoy the mall, agreeing to meet at the Food Court in an hour.

"Oscar!" Ruby called out. "Hold still for a sec!"

Before he could inquire why his girlfriend was making such a request, the former farm-boy found a pair of glasses on his face; more rectangular than the ones he and Ozpin usually wore.

"What do you think?"

Oscar gave himself a look in a mirror. It was...different. But in a nice way. The frames reminded him of Aunt Dorthy's farm, and the frames had a green, yellow and blue-ish tint to them.

"I like it." He said.

"You were saying you wanted to differentiate yourself from Ozpin, right?" Ruby reminded him. "I think they look good on you."

"Really?" Oscar responded. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Oscar Pine, I am shocked." Ruby smiled playfully. "Shocked. And offended that you think I'd have some ulterior motive towards what you wear."

"So...I should buy them?" Oscar smiled

BEEP

"Nope." The Silver eyed girl smiled. "I just did."

"Then why did you ask me if I would...?"

Ruby looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"To see if you'd get them if I asked."

And now he was blushing. He half expected Ozpin to tell him that 'Miss Rose played you like a fiddle', which was true...but Oscar could do the same.

He took off the glasses, making his way to grab the carrier and cleaning fluid while never losing eye contact with Ruby.

"Wait...forgot something."

His lips captured Ruby's, and the girl stiffened before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, tuning out everything...

SNAP!

The two lovers turned to see a triumphant Weiss standing next to them.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you." She shooed. "Please, continue."

"Please don't ever let Whitley see that." He begged Weiss, who simply smiled. Oscar sighed. "He's already commenting, isn't he?"

"Oh yes." Weiss smirked

"YOU CALL THIS LITERATURE?!"

The three all recongized that voice and dashed to the source; the bookstore, where they found Dipper had gone with Blake.

"What happened?" Oscar asked

"She skimmed through Sun Rising." Dipper said, embrassed.

"...And that's bad?" Weiss asked.

"Just listen."

"This has to be the most selfish, male-dependent, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little $%^& I have EVER READ ABOUT in my whole life! You're telling me that this….'Donna, was it?"

Just for the fact that girl had her name, Blake's hatred grew.

"…is supposed to represent the everyday teenage girl? If that's the case, the story really got mixed up who the blood-sucking monster is! She thinks she's tortured, even though really she has no problems. She gets a crush on a boy, and decides she wants to marry him, even though she's not even out of high school yet. She wants to be turned into a vampire, which everyone has said is throwing her life away. But of course, at the enlightening age of 17, she already knows exactly what she wants! Aren't you glad you followed through with every bright idea you had at 17? Aren't you glad you totally committed to something you knew you could never make a mistake on at that age? Oh yeah, 17! Nobody ever fucks up at that age! The boyfriend tries to leave her so he can save her, but she constantly throws herself off cliffs and throws herself in danger... just so he can notice her. SWEET, MONTY! OUM! REST HIS SOUL!"

All the Huntsmen, even if they were nowhere near the store, briefly prayed to their mighty and beloved creator.

"THEN!" Blake continued. "Then, she then gets another boy involved, who actually seems supportive and attentive, but she dumps him because the other guy looks at her weird. BY MONTY'S AMAZING MIND, how can she turn down a boy with that kind of mindset for one with NO personality that just looks at her weird?"

It wasn't lost on Blake she had treated Sun kind of like that, but at least she was sensible in her reason why: Former terrorist, running from psycho-ex who made a vow of killing everyone she cared for...To say nothing of Sun having a tendency be annoying.

"So now, a whole war is going on; all because of her. And everyone's going out of her way to try and protect her, and she's fine with that? Oh, wait, she does try to say once that she's not worth it, but that only lasts a few seconds. She then realizes that she is worth it, and is totally on board with having muscle boys carry her around everywhere!"

Again, she realized Ruby and Oscar had both unintentionally helped spark conflict, but THEY at least took up arms and didn't let people protect them for longer than necessary.

"And just as her boyfriend finally agrees to marry her..." She chuckled. "...Imagine, a boy being pressured into marriage! Anyways, she dicks around with the other guy yet again! Oh brothers. I mean... OH. BROTHERS. I have never seen a character needier and more insecure. She's such a dumb-ass in distress, that it's actually kinda scary. She is a scary character."

Considering what Blake and the others had been through, that was saying something.

"You know, maybe she could've been a great villain, this really developed, complex, psychotic mind. But as the everyday, relatable girl that we're all supposed to identify with?"

With a deep breath, she threw the book down and walked away.

"I am so. Sorry. For her behaviour." Ruby apologized, shoot Blake a glare that screamed 'you're in trouble later.' The Faunus princess instead looked for her teammate.

"No problem, we always get at least one." The clerk smiled.

Oscar bought a weapon encyclopedia for Ruby, a history book for Weiss and several comics for Dipper.

GF-RWBY

The teens found themselves at the Pizza place, where they saw Jaune and Ren had set new high scores at EVERY game, and won their respective girlfriend and Mabel a massive teddy.

"Not exactly an Ursa, but I like it." Nora smiled. "Thank you, Renny."

"You're welcome."

"So...whose hungry?" Oscar asked as a waiter escorted them

"Hey, where's Yang?" Ruby asked, only for her sister's voice to suddenly reach everyone's ears.

"...So after we get the 'PG rating speech', we go on out, Blake says 'hi', I pick up the mic and say 'What's up ya $#%ing $#%^s?"

Laughter erupted, and the Huntsmen and Twins turned to see Yang sitting with Wendy and her friends.

"And that's why I'm banned from every day care back home."

"...Yang, that is not something to be proud of." Weiss sighed.

"Oh hey, guys!" The blonde beamed. "About time you showed up; Swear, Wendy's the only cool one in this whole shtick."

"Oh, shut up." The redhead smirked, playfully punching Yang's shoulder before spying the twins. "Hey Dipper! Hey Mabel! How's your cousin finding Gravity Falls?"

"Pretty good." Oscar answered, giving a bow. "Oscar Pines, at your service. I trust my future sister-in-law didn't cause too much of a scene."

Yang let out a faux shocked gasp

"Why, dearest baby bro, you make it seem like I;m sort of troublemaker."

"What about Junior's club?" Ruby smirked. "Or last week's party?"

"No comment."

Robbie chuckled

"Well, if you count what she did to that prev a scene..."

"Eh, he had it coming." Tambre smiled. "Robbie's just mad Yang beat him to it."

The Huntsmen looked at Yang

"The hair?" Blake asked.

"The hair." Yang replied. "Bad book?"

"Bad book."

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Thompson suggested, burtsing into a blush when Yang moved closer to him and pinched his cheek.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Tommy." She motioned the others to join.

Soon, the group was enjoying several large pizzas, sodas and exchanging edited stories of RWBY and JNNR's adventures, along with the mysteries Wendy had helped the twins solve. They even saw Soos and Melody, but aside from a wave let them be.

"Alright folks!" The animatronics suddenly announced not too long after Mabel had excused herself. "Its time for the Hoo-Haw Hoedown! That's right, get up and work off some calories. And to spice things up, we're selecting a random couple to start us off!"

The light landed on Ruby and Oscar, as Mabel returned and acted more surprised than anyone else...A little too surprised. It was then that Oscar noticed his Scroll was missing.

"Mabel..." Oscar looked knowingly as a familiar song came on.

 **(AN: Play 'BMBLB'. Before anyone comments, I found a great Rosegarden AMV to this song by Freemels and decided to pay tribute to it. Check it out)**

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" Mabel and Yang demanded, the others (save Dipper, who felt sorry for Oscar) joining in.

"Um...dance?" Oscar asked weakly with a blush on his cheeks, surprised when Ruby took his hamd into her own.

"I'd love to."

The couple danced happily to the music, spining, throwing and catching each other

"Thanks Jaune!" Oscar shouted as he dipped Ruby, the blonde knight saluting him.

'Seven sisters.'

"Respect." the teens and Dipper saluted.

All in all, it was a great evening.

GF-RWBY

The next day, Dipper and Ford, after cleaning up, continued their game

"You asked me earlier what I was working on. Well... "

He removed curtain to reveal the portal destroyed.

"I dismantled the portal. An interdimensional gateway is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. That's why I was mad at Stan for using it. He saved me but, as I feared..."

He took a sip of water from a canteen before continuing:

"…as I feared, the instability of the machine created this:"

He opened up a hidden part of the control panel, revealing a transparent sphere with a blob inside

"This is an inter-dimensional rift. I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous. Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan, not even your sister and certainly not Oscar. You understand?"

Dipper actually had a problem with this. How were Oscar and the others supposed to go back home? And keep a secret like this from Mabel? Even if it was for the good of the universe...He realized Ford was waiting on his response and in spite of himself, responded:

"Oh-uh, of course. "

Ford let out a sad sigh.

"In my time I've made many powerful enemies, but I..."

"YOU STRANDED US HERE?!" Oscar roared in anger, suddenly materializing in the room.

"Temporarily, i promise!" Ford assured his son. "And I assure you, we'll still be able to communicate with Remnant!"

Oscar didn't seem convinced.

"Well, what're we going to do until then?" Blake asked.

Stan flipped on the TV, his knowledge of the schedule coming in handy.

" _We now return to Teen Prison Moms!"_

"OH SWEET MONTY, TRASH TV!" Nora, Blake and Yang cheered happily, rushing to the TV room and settling in with Stan. "YEAH, STAB THAT BRAT!"

"...Eh, better than nothing." Ruby shrugged before motioning Oscar to sit down. He joined her and let his cousins nestle onto his lap.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **So, how's that? One more 'living in Gravity Falls' chapter after this, and for Dipcifica fans, you'll want to tune in. And anyone who wants Weiss in a sister role? Next chapter'll be for you as well. Also, Ruby and Nora will meet Waddles.**

 **If anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM. Until the next update (hopefully tomorrow), keep warm and safe**


	7. Surrogates, Leadership and a new Tenant

**Chapter 6: Surrogates, Leadership and new tenant**

Weiss was up first for once that morning, beating even Oscar to making the coffee. She had brought her own brew; an extremely fancy and even by her family's standards, expensive brand called 'Ebony Lupine', decorated with a beautifully illustrated picture of a wolf blowing downwards onto three houses underneath a bright sun.

As she pressed the mixture, delighting in the aroma, Oscar, bags under his eyes, emerged from the basement and waved at his girlfriend's best friend before grabbing a mug. Weiss, reading the paper, barely gave him a notice until she heard the violent spitting of the black liquid so many needed to function so early in the morning.

"You call this coffee?!" Oscar snapped.

If there was one thing Oscar had truly inherited from the late Ozpin, it was his appreciation of warm caffeinated beverages. While, much like his predecessor, he still preferred hot cocoa, Oscar had, upon the complete soul merge, become Remnant's foremost expert/critic on coffee. It had made socializing with him in certain venues a pain in the rear for some, and Weiss was 90% sure he'd put at least three coffee-houses out of business whenever he'd pulled an all-nighter and foresought his 'standards'.

It was so bad, there was actually an insurance policy.

"And just what is wrong with it?" Weiss asked, not really caring.

"It tastes like hot bean juice!" The former farmboy explained.

"That's what all coffee is." Ifnoring the horrified look upon Oscar's face and well as his retort. ('how could the love of my life be BFFF with someone who'd say something so horrible!?') "And I'll have you know Ebony Lupine is the foremost rated and expensive..."

"Then whatever you paid for that stuff, you got ripped off!" Oscar smirked

"You don't even drink Coffee unless Ruby brews it!" Weiss pointed out.

"Because she puts feelings into the brew, unlike you!"

"That is a load of Ursa and you know it!"

"Well, sorry for living like a normal person, Ice princess!"

Weiss' brow furrowed at that much despised nickname. Rising to her feet, she glared at her 'boss' and best friend's boyfriend, who glared back.

Now, to clear up any misconceptions; this was NOT how the two normally interacted with each other: Weiss found Oscar's hard work ethic to be endearing, especially when he at least tried and asked questions...never mind somehow turning Whitley into a halfway decent person after only spending an hour with him (still trying to figure out how he managed that) and giving Winter a much deserved promotion and vacation. That and of course, seeing her as just Weiss.

On the other hand, Oscar admired Weiss for being something of a Renaissance woman; musically inclined and trained, a skilled swords woman and Huntress perfectly willing to leave her sheltered lifestyle for the sake of others, and being able to admit when she was wrong.

There had been a tiny bit of a one-sided rivalry on Oscar's part when, upon going through Ozpin's memories, he'd found Ruby liked Weiss. In which manner was never specified until they met in person, so...

But in this case; it was the wee hours of the morning after a long (in Oscar's case, the second of) sleepless night that...well, let's just say that upon returning from the mall it had dawned on the Huntsmen that the Shack did not have sleeping quarters.

Returning to the main point of the story:

Weiss and Oscar glared at each other, hunger and lack of caffine making what should've been a minor hiccup into a major morning problem However, they were both, admittedly, far more 'sane' or 'sensible' than most in their social circles, so they came to an agreement.

"I'm going out!" Weiss announced.

"Good! Do us all favour and let us enjoy air conditioning that's not in the negitives!" Oscar retorted.

"GOOD DAY!"

"YOU AS WELL!"

"TRY NOT TO SCREW UP AT THE MEETING!"

"THANK YOU!"

A very loud slam ended the conversation, and the tanned boy turned to see most of Huntsmen and Huntresses descending the stairs.

"Coffee?" Yang asked knowingly

"Coffee." Oscar replied. "Is it REALLY so hard to ask for coffee brewed and prepared with love and care?"

"You've obviously never been to a coffee-house..." Yang smirked, moving her head to call her sister down, only to see Ruby was already descending the stairs.

GF-RWBY

Weiss made her way to the diner she had spied while riding the truck. Whatever they served would probably not be up to her standards, but breakfast was breakfast and right now she needed to get out of the shack.

' _Crowded, dirty, nick-nack filled hovel with more unresolved family issues than my house! How those poor twins can stand it, I'll never know! No, no...calm down Weiss. That's the hunger talking, not you. Just go there, eat something, enjoy the fresh air and come back later when Oscar realizes he blew this whole farce out of...'_

Just as her mental rambling reached it's height, she spied someone; a girl around Mabel's age with long blonde hair and round earrings heading in the same direction as her, a large suitcase behind her. Her eyes showed she hadn;t selpt well and her clothes, shwoing wealth and presitge, where dirtied.

Weiss immediatly saw the signs: huge stylish suitcase, obviously not used to pulling it herself yet acting like she could, trying too look indifferent when she had no idea what she was doing?

Images of herself on her first day at Beacon filled the Shcnee heiress' mind, and her symapthy to this girl grew when she stumbled and let out an angry groan. Without a second thought, Weiss rushed over to help her out and, not waiting for a reply, began cleaning her off as best she could.

"...Thanks, I guess." The girl responded once Weiss put her handkerchief away. The way she said it told Weiss that this girl wasn't used to thanking people. "I..don't think I've seen you before."

"Weiss Schnee." The huntress introduced herself. "Heiress to the SDC."

"Weiss?" The girl asked. "Are you German or Scandinavian? You don't sound it...and what the heck is the SDC?"

Remembering this was no longer Remnant, Weiss was temporarily saved from answering those questions when two stomachs growled very loudly.

"There'll be time to answer those questions at another time." Weiss noted. "I was just on my to the diner...would you like to join me...?"

The girl nodded befpre realizing she hadn't given her name.

"Pacifica Northwest."

GF-RWBY

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel made their way downstairs for breakfast, having somehow slept through their cousin's angry rant and looking forward to getting to know the Huntsmen and Huntress now staying with them after a nice big morning meal. Mabel also had a single goal in mind for today, and Dipper had spied the books that Blake had brought with her, one of which had had Ford's name on it.

Said Huntsmen and Huntresses were munching on breakfast...save for two; Nora was fast asleep and another was no where to be seen.

"Weiss stepped out for a bit." Ren said before they could ask. "Needed some air. Oh look, you're just in time."

Before the twins could ask what the 'ninja' of Team JNNR meant by that, they saw and became concerned.

Neo, with an evil and excited smile on her face, had jumped into the air right above Oscar and readied her umbrella as if it where a sword before pressing a button. The intent was clear.

' _ **I'M GOING TO GET YOU TODAY, OZZIE!'**_

Seemingly undeterred and not caring, Oscar simply whipped out his cane, stopped Neo in mid-air by her weapon and with a single, almost bored tap, sent her spinning onto the floor in a daze.

There were benefits to inheriting the muscle memory and skills of his predecessor.

His cousin's jaws dropped at the sight of his easily handling of what looked like an attempt on his life, and the confusion grew when they saw no one, not even his girlfriend Ruby, seemed the least bit worried.

"Oh, good morning you two." Oscar beamed at his cousins as if nothing was wrong. "Neo's always trying to get me whenever she senses an opening."

Jaune helped the unconscious Neo back onto her feet, smiling as she pouted and took her umbrella back

"I'm not joking. She's really trying to kill me, so it can be a problem if I'm not a 100% with it."

Neo growled at her new boss, only to start flaying when Jaune picked her up

' **I'm not three years old, ya blonde lug!'**

"I know." Jaune smiled. "But your tea'll get cold."

Spying the confused faces on the twins' face as she placed down a plate of eggs and sasuages for Oscar, Ruby explained:

"Neo used to be a criminal...'

' _ **Just 'a criminal'?'**_ Neo asked, offence on her face. _**'Excuse me, little Red, but Roman and I were the best of the best of the best! There was a reason Cinder came to work with us and not Junior's Club! But please, continue...'**_

Ruby tuned out Neo's retort, but the twins saw many of the Huntsmens' eyes hardened at the mention of this 'Cinder' person.

"Anyways...She came after us after almost all of her gang had been defeated or killed and long story short, Oscar made a deal with her; help us bring down that very bad woman that Weiss mentioned to you yesterday and have her crimes pardoned..."

"Or straight to Atlas Prison." Yang finished. "Much as some of us didn't like it, she took the deal and did help us bring that grey skinned witch down, so..."

Neo stuck out her tongue at Yang, who glared back just as Oscar placed down a literal mountain of pancakes.

"Part of the deal is taht Neo can try and kill me whenever she wants and if she does, she's a free woman. Altough know taht she has Jaune..."

Neo blushed and turned away.

' _ **I hate you.'**_

"Okay, no more story time til later." He smiled weakly. "Let;s all enjoy breakfast before..."

Nora, now suddenly awake, drooled at the sight as her eyes gleamed

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted happily as she began to devour the food Oscar had worked on. "PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!"

.And just like that, almost all of them were gone; Stan, Dipper and Mabel's eyes widening and their stomahches growling in disappointment.

"At least this time, she left a stack for Dipper and Mabel." Jaune mused weakly, passing the two remaining stacks to the twins, who happily ate while Stan settled for eggs and bacon.

"We'll need to do a grocery run later." The oldest man smiled, happy to have so many people eating this morning.

GF-RWBY

Meanwhile, the two heiresses were clearly enjoying their breakfast at Suzan's cafe, sharing stories about their adventures as they enjoyed the most expensive things on the menu: Steak and eggs with yogourt and smoothies.

Pacifica had actually bought the truth when Weiss revealed herself from another dimension (citing that after seeing a ghots and tiny people living in a golf course, why not?) and was amazed by the fact that 'dust' on Remnant equalled 'elemental crystals.' She was also amazed that Weiss was a trained swordswoman and taht her family was the only one with an inherited Semblance, which she guessed was a type of power.

Weiss was delighted that Pacifica had shared the same bored outlook as her in terms of most 'rich people' affairs and was gratfeul she was starting to turn over a new leaf far faster than she had when Team RWBY was first formed. She was also interested in Pacifica's family being hailed as the founders of Gravity Falls...until Pacifica revealed what she had learnt thanks to Dipper and Mabel.

In fact, the reason Pacifica had run away was because of all the lies that her family had spun. She had been on her own since the day after the party at Northwest manor, living out in a cheap motel for two nights and then sleeping in an alley the night before when she realized she needed to make her money last and avoid using cards so that her parents couldn't find her.

"I have a friend who makes the greatest pancakes. I'll have to give Suzan the recipe." Weiss smiled as she spied Pacifica picking at her breakfast, now downtrodden at the truth of her family. When she got no response, she sighed and decided to share.

"Listen, I know it hurts. My father only married my mother to get the family name and let his greed and racism nearly destroy everything we had built. My mother is an alcoholic who does nothing but loiter around the mansion and until recently, my little brother was quite frankly, 10 times worse than my father. By Monty, if it wasn't for Winter, I;d probably be just as bad. In fact, that's why I became a Huntress; to prove I'm not just a Schnee: I am Weiss Schnee."

This got Pacifica to look up from her plate.

"And no, it never does go away. The shame and regrets? They haunt you forever. But the question is; do you let them keep you from trying to be more and embrace what the world tells you to be...or do you use them to make sure you become something so great, not even your harshest critics will give a darn were you came from?"

Pacifica, suddenly filled with determination, smiled and said

"Become something great!"

Weiss smiled and rubbed the younger girl's head.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, finish your breakfast. Then we'll get started."

Pacifica began to eat with gusto before realizing what Weiss had said.

"Hey, no one gets there by themselves." Weiss smiled. "I happen to know a place that'd be willing to take you in and where I could start teaching you."

Just then, the door slammed open.

"Pacifica Elize Northwest!"

All turned to see Preston Northwest storm over to the table, a look of fury on his face. Pacifica began to sink into her chair in fear...and Weiss stood to block the man, a look of contempt on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Out of the way!" Preston demanded. "This is family business. I do thank you for keeping my daughter in one place long enough for me to find her but..."

"I don't see it."

Preston stopped when he saw Weiss hadn't moved.

"Beg pardon?"

"I see no family resemblance." Weiss repeated herself. "Do you have any proof? I won;t feel right just handing her off to you unless I know."

Preston, perhaps not realizing or caring, simpy dipped into one of his wallets and handed Weiss every last bill.

"Of course, how thoghtless of me. Here's $20,000. Should be more than enough to buy your feelings."

Weiss remained still

"Not enough? Fine. $40,000 and not a penny more."

A smile broke across the girl's face.

"You know, you remind me of my father."

An enraged Weiss suddenly levelled her sword in Preston's face

"I…HATE…my father." She growled. "Now. Either you show me proof you're her father, or stand aside."

To show she meant business, Weiss unsheathed her blade and carved a picture of herself in the wall in the blink of an eye.

' _So...cool!'_ Pacifica's eyes widened and gleam in admiration of her new friend.

"Who do you think you are?" Preston asked.

"Weiss Schnee. Who are you, Preston Northwest?"

"The richest man in Gravity Falls! Descended from the very founder, Nathaniel Northwest! Holder of the greatest party in all the world! Far greater than some albino like yourself!"

That did it.

She didn't like to do this, but sometimes, Weiss realized she did need to pull the 'family' and 'who I am' cards.

"Listen very well, you small time whelp, because I will not repeat myself." She said in barely controlled rage. "I am Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee Dust Company of Remnant, which has been overseeing international mining and peacekeeping all over the world for three generations. One word and I can have you arrested for disturbing the public. One call and I can purchase a few dozen small towns like yours. Two, and I can put them on or take them off the map. I own at least a third of every mapped continent and the net worth I had at 14 alone makes Arthur Watts cry himself to sleep at night! By Oum, my weekly, not monthly or yearly, but my weekly allowance is more than you make in two years! And I can assure you all….I DID NOT simply inherit or buy my current position. I have endured conditions you never could, fought beings and creatures out of your worst fears...and I'm still standing."

She then took a sip of water.

"And I have heard NOTHING good about you, mr. Bell ringer. Now, unless you're prepared to start a scene, you'll go back to your mansion and not approach us until you've learned your lesson."

The two girls then sauntered off, Weiss depositing several wads of cash at the til.

"For the wall and food." She explained to the waiter. "Plus a tip."

Pacifica had gone into the Diner hungry and on guard. Now she was leaving full, happy and in the company of the coolest girl she'd ever known.

Weiss smiled at the gesture and gave the younger girl's hand a squeeze.

GF-RWBY

"Everyone here?" Oscar asked back at the Shack.

Flynt, Arlsan, Neptune and Vevlet, each from their own screens, nodded in agreement.

"Nah mate, Illya's runnin' a little..." Velvet started

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the new head of the White Fang showed up from another screen, looking slightly dishevelled; her ponytail wasn't as put together as it usually was, one of her shoulder was clear and her uniform wasn;t zipped up all the way.

"...Behind." the rabbit faunus mage of CFVY finished, with amusement in her tone.

"Everything okay?" Arslan asked the Chamelon in concern. "You're usually the first one on these conference calls."

"Yeah, sorry about all that. I was..." Illya paused. "...Doing stuff."

A cute rabbit faunus with short grey hair popped from behind Illya, equally dishevelled but clearly very happy in spite of her tiredness.

"I'm stuff." She beamed proudly, draping her arms around the Chamelon-Faunus and kissing her on the cheek.

"Harriet, not in front of the others!" Illya teethed, her skin turning red and her spots turning pink

"Well, it's true..."

Oscar, Arslan and Velvet had the decency to blush, with the former farm boy diverting his eyes away from the pair of lovers. The other callers smiled at the scene; poor Illya deserved all of this affection and they certainly thought the scene was adoreable; Nebula's eyes shining at the cute couple and Neptune giving them a thumbs up.

And besides, it wasn't like Neptune, Oscar and Flynt had not shown up for meetings under similar circumstances.

"I knew it." Flynt smiled, shooting the new White Fang leader a knowing smile with a click of his tongue. Neptune followed in suit with a thumbs up.

"As much as this is a sweet scene, maybe we should finish this meeting up first before we begin hounding our rainbow heroine for details?" Arslan asked, a very professional tone in her voice.

"I'm all yours after the meeting, Hare." Illya promised her lover, who gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then disappeared.

"My stay is here has been extended indefinitely." Oscar admitted. "Ford dismantled the portal we used and refuses to rebuild it until..."

"He settles whatever got him so worried?" Velvet asked

"Right." Oscar explained before his face broke into a smile. "On the plus side; I have cousins and an uncle!"

He showed them a picture of himself, Dipper, Mabel and Stan smiling. They others all appaulded and conrgatulated him before he cleared his throat. As much as he wanted to go on, there was a point to this conference call.

"But we can talk about all that when Teams RWBY, JNNR and myself return. They all say hi, by the way."

"Any luck with finding out just what made Ford amscray?" Illya asked, getting a shake from the new Ozpin.

"Actually, I think my team and I found something." Neptune added, pulling an image onto the screen:

It was of what appeared to be a triangle with a single eye, arms, legs and a top hat sending waves onto a stick figure, who then did the same, creating a horde of Grimm.

"Yep, that's the symbol that freaked Ford out." Oscar said, pointing to the triangle.

"Coco would love that thing's fashion-sense." Velvet said, getting looks. "What? Y'all thinking it."

"I cant lie, I kind of like it." Flynt mused. "So, whattya got, Nep?"

"Well, this picture comes from a cave painting we found two weeks ago." Neptune described. "It's prehistoric, going way back from before our earliest reports of Grimm. According to what Sage could bring up, this thing was a god of sorts...one that made the brothers of creation and Destruction look like little kids playing pretend. And worst of all, let's just say that this one was..not as morally aligned as we can understand."

That made everyone nervous and understand Ford' fear.

"So...this is the thing that made Salem and by extension, the Grimm?" Arslan asked for confirmation. All nodded. "Oh sweet Monty Oum..."

"Anything else?" Oscar asked, hoping to move some of the fear from this relavation away.

"Bad news on our end too, Ozzie." Octavia sighed, bringing up an image that shook Oscar to his core. "We found this at the boarder; near the abandoned Merlot Industries building. Look familar?"

"..That's an exact copy of the portal." Oscar realized. "Tell me you destroyed it after getting every bit of data you could."

"Oh, we did." Octavia assured her boss. "I sent everything to Atlas right away."

"Nothing yet, sorry." Flynt frowned just as his scroll went off. "Wait a tic, Penny's got something!"

An image of Penny Polendina appeared beside him.

"Hello, friend Oscar!" The aritifical girl smiled brightly. "Are you and Ruby doing well?"

Oscar smiled, as did the rest of his group; Penny was always a breath of fresh postvity.

But how was this possible, you may ask? Long story short; Ford had installed a remote back-up of Penny in the case of something like teh Vytal Festival; it was a one time deal though.

"We're doing great Penny." Oscar smiled. "I'll say hi to her for you. What do you have?"

Before Penny could answer...

"Oscar, lunch!" Mabel called from upstairs. "We're having fried chicken!"

Oscar's eyes widened

"Oh, the Colonel kind? I'LL BE UP IN A SECOND!"

Penny then gave her answer:

"The location that portal was sending whoever used it to was a...Gravity Falls, Oregon? Am I saying that right?"

Oscar's eyes widened.

"Y-yes." He replied. "That's where I am now."

All eyes in the call widened in fear, shock and worry.

"Should we send someone?" Arslan asked.

"I know some great New Fangers..." Illya started.

"Not just yet." Oscar decided, wanting to finish this off so as to both eat somethng and process what he;d just learnt. "We have RWBY and JNNR here already. But, let's keep in touch."

"HEY KIDDO, YOU BETTER HURRY! THERE'S AN EXTRA MOUTH TO FEED NOW AND NORA'S EYEING YOUR GRUB!" Stan shouted from atop the stairs.

"Say hi to everybody for us, will ya?" Flynt asked

"Will do. Order of Ozpin? Dismissed,"

Oscar than bounded upstairs before Nora ate his share of lunch, and the other members of his new group went about their ways.

RWBY GF

When Oscar had finally made it to the dining room, he saw Weiss had returned with a new face, one Dipper and Mabel seemed to have mixed feelings of seeing.

"This is Pacifica Northwest." Weiss beamed. "She had a disagreement with her parents and will be staying with us for a while."

Ruby and Yang smiled at their teammate, ahving obviously caught the big sister bug, but others weren't as convinced.

"This ain't going to work." Stan bluntly said.

Pacifica produced a large wad of cash, and Stan's eyes changed to dollar signs,

"Welcome to a world of mysteries, Ms. Northwest! Please, make yourself at home!"

He then left the room to count the small fortune that he'd been given, leaving Dipper alone with Pacifica, who was staring quite affectionatley at , spying this, decided to leave as well, feigining wanting to watch some Trash TV.

"Are you sure you'll e okay here?" Dipper asked. "I mean, this place is a hovel."

"Please!" Pacifica humphed. "I'm not going back to the mansion, or my name isn't Pacifica Pines."

...

...

,,,,

She then realized what she had just said.

"N-NORTHWEST! I MEAN NORTHWEST! You did not hear me say Pacifica Pines!"

Dipper, a blush on his face, said nothing as the tenant of the mystery shack raced away to find a room for hersellf.

Unknown to her, the others had spotted tehw hole affair, and an evil yet adorable chuckle filled the air

"Mabel…"

The pre-teen girl turned to see Yang and Ruby looking at her with knowing eyes. She in turn looked down at her feet.

"I just wanted to bond with my future sister-in-law..."

Ruby and Yang smiled.

"Have fun, but don't traumatize."

Mabel squealed with delight as she raced to begin her…plans, for her future sister in law.

"I kind of feel so sorry for her." Ruby said.

"Don't." Oscar smiled as he waved his hand in front of a frozen Dipper. "Mabel is a sweetheart. Almost as much as you."

Ruby smiled slyly and turned away.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Mr. Pines"

"Oh really?" Oscar smiled, revealing something from behind his back; a tray wrapped in plastic and containing the perfect cookie, in Ruby's opinion: chocolate chip with a strawberry in the centre of each.

"...When did I last say I love you?" Ruby asked.

"Um…" Oscar mused. "About three…"

That was as far as Oscar got, as Ruby silenced him with her lips and dashed away.

"Well then, see ya later, lovebirds!" Yang teased "I got a date!"

Everyone paused.

"With who?" Blake asked.

"Thompson."

"Thompson?" Oscar asked

"She likes nice guys." Ruby explained. "That and there's no way he'd ever do anything bad."

"So…the poor man's version of Jaune or me before the attack of Haven?"

"Essentially." Ruby noded.

"Have fun, cause I will! BUT DON'T MAKE ME AN AUNT JUST YET!" Yang hollered with a laugh as she headed out. "….I am going to pay for that later."

"Yes." Blake mused. "Yes you are. Try not to ruin the poor boy."

Yang didn't hear her; she was already off.

"So, how are we going to handle sleeping arrangements?" Ren asked suddenly, preventing Ruby and Oscar from going somewhere to enjoy the cookies.

"We did fine last night." Nora pointed out.

 **Last night:**

 _The Huntsmen, aside from Nora and Oscar, sat outside, with bears gnawing on their legs and angry frowns on their faces._

" _...Are we sure they aren't Ursa?" Jaune asked._

" _Yes." Blake sighed. "For the billionth time."_

 _Nora was fast asleep in a tree while Oscar was inside setting up for his upcoming confence call. Ruby pouted about not having her teddy-farm boy._

 **Present**

All of the Remnant natives frowned in irritation at the memories.

"...On second thought..." Nora mused.

Oscar let out a sigh and raced back down to the basement, where his father was working away on something.

"Can we get a house?" He asked.

Not saying a word, Ford tossed his son a basket.

"Thank you."

Oscar then bounded back upstairs, ran outside and tossed the basket onto the ground. From in emerged a log cabin big enough for 12.

"Well, that's settled." Jaune mused.

GF-RWBY

In the lab, Ford had been focusing on something of the utmost importance to him. Not a device, not a sketch or some revolutionary technology:

It was a journal with three hands inside each other; his own six fingered one, another that belonged to a woman

GF-RWBY

Blake and Dipper sat in the TV room, reading journals. Dipper had loaned Blake one of Ford's on Gravity Falls and she had (luckily for him) had a copy of the book Oscar had ordered for him.

They sat in comfortable silence, shooting each other smiles and occasionally asking for information on whatever they'd come across.

Then there came a scream.

They ignored it.

Then a thud.

They ignored it.

Then a squeal.

They ignored it.

Then something broke.

Their good mood now ruined, the wt bookworms stood up and stomped over to where the commotion had come from.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The demanded. "CAN'T A GIRL/GUY READ HER/HIS JOURNALS IN PEACE?!"

The sight before them said it all: A pig was sitting in front of a terrified Pacifica, being hugged by Nora and Ruby while a shocked and confused Jaune, Weiss and Ren observed the whole thing.

"...What?" Blake asked.

"They met Waddles." Dipper realized. "Mabel's pet pig."

Blake sighed in understanding and relief, a smile on her face as she saw Ruby nuzzling Waddle's nose.

"Whose a good piggy?"

"SO PUDGY!" Nora beamed,

"At least its not a dog." Blake said.

Weiss detached herself from Pacifica and went to look at the creature.

"Are you telling me, that this flilthy...?"

Waddles looked at her.

"Rotund,..."

Waddles oinked.

"...hog..."

Her eyes softened and her voice turned cute.

"...is going to be staying with us in the Shack? Oh yes, he is! Yes he si!"

She then then gave one of his hooves and shake and rubbed his nose.

"So adoreable!"

"...Keep it away from me. Please." Pacifica begged.

GF-RWBY

Preston entered in his manor in mixed spirits: He had been humilated, lost his daughter and been reminded that for all his wealth and power in town, he was a nobody.

"Dear, you're appointment is here." His wife said offhanded as she got ready to leave for her daily spending spree.

Preston's spirits lifted as he made his way to the living room, where his butler had just dropped a platter of tea and cookies.

"I apologize for my delay." He started, sitting down. "I hope everything is to your liking?"

"Why thank you, Mr. Northwest. It is indeed."

His company was a man with short black and gray hair, with a moustache and green eyes. He wore a grey overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants were the same colour as his overcoat; yellow-buttoned and finger-less gloves that matched his cordovan shoes, under which he wore yellow socks.

"I had heard in certain circles you were…" He took a sip. "Quite hospitable."

"Anything for such a lucrative deal as yours, Mr….?"

"It's Doctor." The man corrected. "Dr. Watts."

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next chapter, we return to canon events with 'the Stanchurian Candidate', although now there are more people involved on both sides of the conflict**

 **I know I know! This is WAY late, and I apologize. Life got in the way. I hope you liked it and welcome co-writing or any ideas.**


	8. The Stanchurian Candidate

**Chapter 7: The Stanchurian Candidate**

"This just in, the mayor is dead."

The day, which had already started out poorly for Stan, suddenly became much more interesting. And in the best way possible to boot: something happened in town that had nothing to do with him!

Shandra began reading the report

"Raised by bears in the wilderness, Mayor Eustace Huckabone Befufftlefumpter was best known for raising the water tower, possibly starting World War I..."

"Wait, what?" The Huntsmen all noted in shock, awe and no amount of worry for the town they where currently staying in

"...and putting town menace Gideon Gleeful behind bars, in actual adult prison."

"Who?"

"Oh right, you guys don't know!" Mabel realized. "Gideon used to be the most

"A fake physic who had one of Ford's journals." Dipper added. "He thought that if he brought them all together, they'd give him great power."

"...Whitley and him would've gotten along swimmingly." Blake bemoaned.

Oscar meanwhile was imagining some...rather realistic and graphic average farm-hand duties he suddenly wasn't as squeamish in performing, he did it to the white haired boy who had caused his

cousins so much trouble.

"Oscar."

The boy turned to see Ren giving him a knowing look.

"Don't let anger cloud your thoughts."

"A memorial statue is already being carved in the deceased mayor's honour." Shandra then burst into tears as her co-host comforted her. "I-I'm sorry. It's just been so long since we've had real news. I'm just so happy!"

Shandra's co-host patted her on the back before turning to the camera.

"There will be a town hall meeting this afternoon to discuss replacing him."

"New mayor huh? Wonder who it could be." Stan mused to himself...just as the light-bulb above him suddenly came alight.

"Hey, anyone see Pacifica and Weiss?" Jaune realized.

"They said something about making breakfast." Mabel beamed.

"Oh, that's nice." Nora smiled, as Ruby tensed.

"Wait." The silver eyed girl asked, fear in her voice. "You left Weiss ALONE in the kitchen?! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

No sooner had she said this, then an explosion from the kitchen as a fire alarm went off.

"AAAAH!" Pacifica, her hair on fire, screamed as she ran out the door.

"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Weiss shouted. in a similar situation herself, shouted at the girl who was becoming a little sister to her. "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!"

...

...

Ren, Oscar and Neo sighed

"We'll go grab something from Sue's."

GF RWBY

A few hours later, Sheriff Blubs oversaw the gathering at Town Hall

"Alright. Order! Order everyone! Calm down now! We're here to choose a mayor for the first time in almost a century. According to the town charter..."

Bats flew out of the scroll he had pulled out, making the Huntsmen cringe and began to read:

"...a worthy candidate is defined as anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten, and throw their hat into the provided ring."

Just as Durland put down a ring, a large straw hat landed in it.

"Well, I do believe I meet all those qualifications."

He was a large man in a California shirt with a thick accent, red button nose and balding red head with sharp shoes.

Oscar noticed how his uncle seemed to LOATHE this man with a passion the likes of which could never be properly described.

"Gleeful." Stan growled. "My arch enemy."

"The other town con-man." Dipper explained

"Any relation to Gideon?" Yang picked up.

"Father." Mabel pointed out. "And he's been taking the whole 'son in jail' thing pretty well."

"Probably helps that we erased some of his memory..." Dipper added, making the Huntsmen and Pacifica look at him in confusion. "We'll explain later, but anyways, I've got a really bad feeling about Bud Gleeful as mayor."

"I agree." Weiss followed, Blake nodding along with her.

"He may act cheerful, but...something's off about him."

"Everyone in this town is a tad strange." Soos mused, then corrected himself. "Except, ironically, Tad Strange."

The aforementioned Tad Strange: An average looking younger man who sat at the back of the hall with a smile on his face in the attire of an IT professional.

"Hi, guys." He smiled with a wave. "Tad's the name, and being normal's my game."

"Loving you, Tad!" Mable beamed.

"And I love bread." Tad followed happily, producing a slice of the aforementioned food from out of nowhere.

"It's a shame Ford isn't here, he'd run. And win! And be a great mayor!" Dipper declared with pride, missing Oscar and Stan's frowns.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Dip." Oscar told his cousin

"Now Oscar, don't let your daddy issues get in the way of someone looking up to your father." Weiss lectured.

"Oh, and you don't do that?" Oscar reminded her.

"...Touche." The Ice queen retorted.

Dipper's comment about his brother was also the final straw for Stan, who threw his hat into the ring.

"Stanford?" Bud asked with incredibility, before smiling and chuckling. "No offence, but you're just some two-bit carnival barker, and your head is more ears than face! "

Stan's brow furrowed, as did Oscar, who was only kept from defending his uncle's honor when Ruby pulled him down. She shook her head no, then pointed to his cousins and all the others in the area.

"Oh yeah?" Stan remarked at Bud's comment. "Well your face is more fat than...not fat! "

The assembled crowd gasped.

"Oh snap!" Tad noted, barley raising his voice.

"GO UNCLE STAN!" Oscar cheered, getting a smile from Stan.

"How childish." Weiss groaned. 

"It's poltics, what do you expect?" Blake reminded her.

"Whaddya say folks?" Stan asked the crowd. "Are we just gonna let Bud win? How about a real election!"

Many shared the town con-man's thoughts, as a slew of hats landed in the ring.

"Well, looks like we've got some competition here folks." Bud noted with some resignation but cheerfulness as well. "Which I'm fine with, totally fine with!"

But as the townsfolk began to party, ge pulledStan towards him and talked quietly:

"I was gonna let bygones be bygones Stan, but you just made a powerful enemy." He growled. "I'll win either way, and when I do, you might not like the Gravity Falls you wake up in!"

He then punched outthe Mystery Shack on a map of Gravity Falls hanging on the wall.

"Oh, that's not foreboding at all, dood." Soos noted.

And so it began.

GF RWBY

"What the heck are you thinking?!"

Evidently, Dipper and Mabel did NOT share Oscar's delight in Stan's decesion.

"Look, kids." Stan cut them off. "The mayor kicking the bucket got me thinking. I'm an old man, and I'm not getting any younger. My dumb brother's research is probably gonna make him famous."

"It already has on Remnant." Jaune pointed out, onpy to be glared at.

"Thanks for the vote in confidence, blondie. Anyways, I'm old and what do I have to show for my life? Do I really want "crooked grifter" on my tombstone? How about, "crooked mayor!"

"The fact you're happy about that says a lot about you." Weiss pointed out with a sigh turning to Oscar. "I suppose you'll want us to help your uncle win this farce?"

Oscar chuckled lightly at having been found out.

"Please?" He asked, trying the puppy dog eye pout.

"Bro, that only works for girls." Yang teased him. "Besides, I've built up an immunity through Ruby."

Said sister was firmly at Oscar's side and joined him.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Yang?" She cooed with Doe eyes.

"...Ah, what the heck?"

"It would be a good idea to have a friend in the highest office." Ren pointed out.

"Ease of information flow, able to access records..." Blake followed along.

"AND DISCOUNTS ON EVERYTHING!" Nora and Yang beamed.

' _And diplomatic immunity!'_ Neo beamed, crime ideas swirling in her head.

"...Fine." Weiss groaned. "I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt..."

GRUMBLE!

"...Right after lunch."

"I'll make stir-fry." Ren announced.

"I'll get tea started."

GF RWBY

After lunch, the campaigning began...and it did not go well.

"Okay, Gravity Falls Elections are based on two events." Dipper explained. "The Wednesday Stump Speech, held on an actual... stump, and the Friday Debate wherein townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end, they release a freedom eagle who will fly to the candidate covered in more seed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him, anointing him mayor. "

A hush fell over the room

"I couldn't make this up if I wanted to." Dipper confessed.

"...There is something very wrong with this town." Blake said.

"Are...all Earth politics like this?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, just here." Pacifica answered. "Most are elected by voting, some when their parent kicks the bucket...oh, and some just buy the position."

"Like our councils..." Weiss muttered under her breath as Stan took his first radio call...and proceeded to botch it. HORRIBLY.

His thoughts on educating kids?

"Put them on an island and make them fight for teach kids swears. That'll bring them to the real world."

Yang and Ren covered Ruby and Yang's ears and looked at the older man in shock and some disgust

Dipper wisely pulled the plug...but the damage had been done.

"Your approval ratings started at zero. Now it's a number lower than zero." Candy explained, showing charts...all going down.

"Look Grunkle Stan," Mabel tried to explain. "People are like smell markers, and you're black licorice! It's not that you're un-sniffable, you just need to learn when to keep the cap on."

But Stan wasn't hearing any of this.

"Sorry kids. I always say words that come out of my brain. If my head says, that lady's got an ugly baby, my mouth says, "whoa, lady, you got one ugly baby."

...

...

...

"This WAS a terrible idea and I now realize this." Oscar admitted.

"Hey guys!" Wendy called. "Gleeful's got a commercial!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone rushed to the TV to see what Wendy as saying was true: Gleeful, with the approval of the

Northwests, had a commercial,,,,which was mostly mudslinging.

"The Pines family are nothing but trouble-makers!" Preston said

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Oscar roared

"You heard me."

All turned to see Preston, smugly watching the group as the absorbed the commercial.

"Ready to end this rebellion and come home, Pacifica?" He asked, only to shirk back when Weiss blocked his path, along with the rest of RWBY, JNNR and Oscar. "I guess not."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Why what? Be specific, boy."

"Why are you helping Gleeful?"

"Because no one likes your uncle and I hate you." Preston explained. "Gleeful may be a con-man, but he has charisma and is somewhat honest. A business partner of mine has interest in seeing him become mayor of this town, and I am not one to pass up such grand possibilities, so a few millions spent getting that oaf in office is worth the potential BILLIONS the deal will make. And like I said...the Pines family are nothing but trouble-makers."

The rich man was then sent flying via enraged fist. Not from Yang or Nora mind you.

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY FUTURE HUSBAND'S FAMILY!" Ruby demanded with a snap, her eyes glowing in anger.

...

...

...

"Wait, your what-now?" Oscar asked.

Ruby's face burst out into a blush and she dashed away.

"N-no, wait!" Oscar called out as he raced after her as fast as his legs could carry him. "SWEETIE! ROSE-BERRY?! I'M NOT AGAINST IT OR NOTHING!"

GF-RWBY

And instantly, back on Remnant, Qrow was remembering Summer when she had heard Raven mocking Tai's fighting style.

Let's just say it had not ended well for his sister and she never complained about Summer being the leader of Team STRQ.

And he felt something else; something no man with an adorable niece ever wants to feel, even if they knew it was coming.

"...I'm getting too old for this." He sighed, knowing what must have happened. He then chugged back down his usual drink, much to the disapproval of one Winter Schnee.

"Why did I have to fall for a lazy drunkard?" She asked no one in particular.

"I'm irresistibly charming, dashingly handsome and trained your sister's best friend into the adorable hero who saved the planet?" Qrow reminded her.

Winter did not deny any of his points.

GF-RWBY

"Hey, I thought Oscar was a wizard or something." Mabel pointed out. "Can't he use magic to catch up to Ruby?"

"Or make people want to elect me?" Stan asked, then feeling something he rarely agve thoght to; disgust in himself for even thinking of using his nephew.

The Huntsmen all looked at each other

"Remnant magic doesn't work that easily." Jaune noted. "Heck, honestly? Some of us are surprised Oscar even HAS some magic left, what little there is."

"Every time Ozpin, Oscar's predecessor needed to..." Ren tried to chose hie words carefully. "Move on, he lost some of his powers. And he lost even more when he DID use his magic."

"He made my mom and uncle able to turn into birds." Yang added. "Apparently that was a doozy."

"And after we finally beat...that woman." Blake finished. "Oz moved on, leaving Oscar witha few wisps of magic and little information on how to use them"

GF RWBY

Oscar found Ruby at Sue's, stuffing her face with ice cream in embrassment.

"Ruby..." He started

"Go away." She pouted, turning away. "I don't want anyone to look at me."

"..Am I really that bad?" He teased, and instantly regretted it when Ruby leapt to hug him, ice cream crashing to the floor and tears welling in her beautiful silver eyes.

"NO! SWEET MONTY OUM, NO OSCAR! It's...I...I just...just...I just...He was saying all those bad things, this whole situation is complicated and...that's not how I wanted it to happen!"

Oscar returned to the hug and smiled sweetly as he sat her back down, joining her.

"Okay. How did you want it to happen?"

"Back on Remnant; you and I on lunch break, under a tree, cookies aplenty." She started. "I'd say I love you, you'd say it back and then we'd have a cookie kiss..."

"Cookie kiss?" Oscar interrupyed

"Like a spaghetti kiss, but sweeter." Ruby explained. "And then...I'd..."

She blushed and reached into her cowl's pockey producing a small box.

"...Surprise?"

Oscar smiled as he followed in suit.

"...Surprise back?"

Everyone 'awwed' at the scene...save for one gentleman in the back with a moustache and purple suit.

GF RWBY

The next day, Stan changed completely:

"I'm Stan Pines. You may know me as the guy who accidentally let all those bees loose in that elementary school a few years back. But I believe in things. America. Freedom. Ameri-freedom! Like my opponent pointed out, I may not have a pretty face, but if you want a candidate that will listen to you, well, I'm proud to be all ears. "

The crowd burst into applause, but Oscar rose an eyebrow at his cousins, who seemed proud fo Stan...and not in the way it should've been; it was like they KNEW what was going to happen...including the spontaneous dance Stan broke into.

"What are you up to?"

"….Nothing." Mabel weakly answered, Dipper nodding in agreement.

Oscar rose another eyebrow.

"Uh huh….is that the same 'nothing' that ended up getting raspberry jam into my cane last night?"

Mabel had played a prank on Oscar when she learn about his and Ruby's rather adorable but impromptu...engagement, which they were planning on keeping a secet until the mayoral race was over.

The reason? She hadn't been told first; Dipper had.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Mabel assured him. "That, uh...that was a different nothing."

Oscar decided to drop the subject, although his suspicious look never vanished. A sentiment that was shared amoung the other Remnant natives.

GF RWBY

"You made...a device...in the shape of a tie...that mind controls people...which was used to turn a movie star into the President that ended a war...and this is the first time we're hearing about it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ford said, not getting what the big deal was.

A hush fell over the basement.

"...Such a good thing you're on our side." Blake said, cutting the silence.

"Yeah, can you imagine what would've happened if Ford had been on HER team?" Nora thought aloud.

"Oh sweet Monty Oum, one of us might've died!" Jaune laughed weakly before realizing. "...Probably me, right?"

"L-let's not dwell on this." Yang said as Neo slid over to Ford, a hopeful smile on her face.

' _An_ _y_ _chance you got another of those lying around?_ ' She asked

"Sorry, Regan's masters took the others."

"And just who were these...'masters?'" Ruby asked.

"Aliens." Ford said simply.

"...Eh, I'll believe it." Blake confessed.

GF-RWBY

The next few days were among some of the best of Stan Pines' life...and almost one of the worst.

After riding high for a few days and even getting some free meals from Sue's, he found out his popularity had come from the twins mind-controlling him and decided to go it alone. He promptly realized his mistake when people began booing him after suggesting warring with other cities.

But soon, none of that mattered. Because as the second round began, he saw that Oscar was clambering up the statue of the late mayor, desperation clear...because Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were tied to a chair and several fireworks hanging out of said statue's nose by a rope.

"Listen, everybody! This debate is over! I gotta go save my family!" Stan said as he tried to leave the stage, drowning out Bud's attempts to shove the whole matter aside as he ripped his sleeves and rushed to follow his nephew in saving the twins

He soon saw WHY Oscar was having so much trouble:

"Wait...is that...Dust?"

Teams RWBY and JNNR heard that and instantly rushed to the scene, seeing that Stan had been right and that Oscar's arua had been knocked to 50% when he had failed to notice the dust.

And soon, ANOTHER problem arose: Monsters of black and white with yellow eyes.

"GRIMM?!"

The two teams leapt towards the monsters, with Ruby stopping midstrde when she saw that Bud was leaping towards Oscar.

"YOU GET THE KIDS!" Oscar shouted to his uncle, fighting off the surprisingly strong Gleeful.

"Who are you?" A child-like voice asked from the screen on Bud's chest.

And for a second, EVERYTHING paused.

"Wait, is that...Lil' Gideon?"

"I think it is?"

"But he's in adult prison..."

"So Bud just wanted his son out of jail?"

"Aw dang nabbit." 'Gideon' realized. "Good thing my one visitor dropped THESE off!"

Bud then pulled something from behind his back; two Dust crstayls

'I don't like were this is going...' Oscar mused as Bud rose them upwards. "WAIT!"

Too late; Bud slammed the Dust into his body, which coursed with energy. But unlike Hazel, Bud was no fighter; Oscar quickly flicked the Dust out of the con man and shattered the TV on his chest, ending Gideon's control

"OSCAR BEHIND YOU!"

The former farm boy turned to see an Ursa about to bring a paw onto him...only to fall over beside him, a familiar girl with an umbrella pulling said umbrella out of its neck.

' _No one kills you but me,_ _remember?_ _'_ Neo reminded Oscar, then motioning to his uncle and cousins as she began to treat Bud. 'We _got this, go help them.'_

Stan had been tunin out everything as he raced towards the twins and Pacifica, but as he leapt for the nose, he saw a Nevermore opening it's beak, ready to swallow him whole...It suddenly fell to the ground; it's neck broken by a cane and sliced off by a scythe.

Shooting his nephew and future niece-in-law a look, Stand quickly grabbed the kids' rope as it snapped.

"Grunkle Stan!"

"Kids!" He shouted in relief and then shame. "Look, I'm sorry I was being stubborn. I guess being the town's hero wasn't enough. I wanted to be yours too."

"We're sorry, Grunkle Stan." Mabel aplogized. "We should've supported you, win or lose."

"Probably lose." Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah, definately lose." Pacifica added.

"...I can still drop you, y'know." The Grunkle reminded them before taking them into a hug

The crowd began to cheer just as Weiss motioned the others to plug their ears. She had texted Ford what was going on and he had activated his mind-wipe. Aside from the Twins, Stan, Pacifica and the Huntsmen, no one would remember this rather hectic election day.

GF-RWBY

"Are you sure that they were up to snuff?" Watts asked.

"YOU DOUBT MY BRILLIANCE?!" Merlot screamed

"Of course not, old friend." Watts said, clearing out his ear. "You are Professor Merlot, the greatest Grimm Genius of all time."

' _Not that that's saying much, considering you're the only one...'_

Merlot then realized something:

"You're taking the Gleefuls' loss well. I'd have thought that..."

"This was only one plan." Watts told his college. "Yes, there would have been benefits to having a friend in the highest position of this town, and the Northwests should have aided more than they did. However, there are also benefits to not being in power. Besides, the Gleefuls failing has several benefits. We now know that Stanford has a twin, niece and nephew who are mildly but not completely aware of how our world works. We now know Dust isn't created here naturally, but can be made, and that the Grimm function the same here as they did on Remnant, if not even more fiercely. And above all else, Bill told me Gideon knows him and ended a previous engagement. Now that this has failed..."

"He'll probably have to go back to Bill. Another pawn is available." Merlot finished.

"Yes indeed. And besides, there is something I know you'll be happy to hear." Watts added.

"And that is?" Merlot asked, his excitement increasing when Watts smirked.

"We can now verify, without a doubt...that Ozpin is truly gone. He no longer dwells within the Pine boy."

Merlot smiled evilly at those words.

"So, revenge is..."

"Yes, yes, perhaps." Watts cut him off. "We do have our priorities, remember? Rule existence first, then take revenge. Now, run along and play with your goop and Grimm maker."

Merlot growled at the words of his comrade, shooting him a glare

"And what will YOU be doing?" He demanded

"None of your concern." Watts retorted. "Stay here, I'll bring you food in a few hours."

After he departed, Merlot grumbled a bit before turning to his pride and joy, still growing in a tank.

What grew within would dwarf his hybrid Grimm in every way; stonger than a Goliath, faster than a Creep, more violent than the Nuckleve and just as brilliant as him.

And he had found him frozen in Ford's old lab in the form of a screaming boy.

"Soon, Prometheus...Soon."

'Prometheus' simply smirked.

GF-RWBY

Meanwhile, in the forests of Gravity Falls, two new yet familiar characters observed the scene from afar; a pair of Beowulf who have had the odd sort of luck of somehow surviving all that their race went through over the past few years, and even managing to escape from Teams RWBY and JNPR on multiple occasions in spite of it all.

This is Mike and Marty.

Since Salem's defeat and the Grimm becoming more like wildlife than the forces of evil, these two had been struggling to survive; attacking new settlements in their infancy and joining up with any Grimm horde they could find...for as long as they survived.

Was it really so hard for two man-eating monsters to find a place to live in peace and happiness? Free from fighters and with plenty of prey to fill their bellies? To frolic and terrify humans as they saw fit?

Apparently, yes.

Through a stroke of luck, they had found and followed Watts and Merlot in the hopes that the older man would recreate their race, and the younger genius having a plan to take re-take Remnant or a new home when he created that portal.

Those thoughts were now dying with the revelation RWBY and JNNR were here.

"You think they recognized us?" Marty asked

"I think that they think we all look the same." Mike assured his friend.

"That's racist."

"They're humans, what do you expect?"

"HEY FELLAS!"

"Oh, Salem..." Marty groaned,

"Why? Why is HE still alive?!" Mike followed as a ghost like Grimm with a single eye made his way over to them,

This is Floyd. That'll be all.

"Why aren't ya at the big meeting? The new plan is even more 'In-Sane son!' than old Cinder's and Salem's! Ya don't wanna fall behind, do youse?"

"Why even bother Floyd?"

"Mike?" Marty asked his friend.

"Seriously, we all know what's going to happen!" Mike pointed out. "We'll be sent out, rampage for a bit, eat a human or two, maybe cause some property damage…and then the Huntsmen or heroes will show up and whoop our behinds! We'll escape, swear revenge and won't see them for about a week.

And then do the same thing all over again!"

"Um...yeah, how'd you know?" Floyd asked.

"Because it's what we've been doing for all our lives!" Mike retorted

"Well, yeah. We're evil!" Floyd pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'm sick of being EVIL!" Mike roared.

All the Grimm gasped at those words.

"...You heard me!" Mike snapped with pride. "I said it! I'm sick of being evil! Sick of being under somebody!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Mary realized.

"And I am ESPECIALLY sick of getting BUTCHERED BY TEENAGERS!"

"Yeah, me too!" Marty growled, standing next to his best friend.

"So…." Mike started

"WE QUIT!"

They then turned around, not looking at their comrades.

"As of right now! So, Floyd, Smaug and the rest of you? You can just pucker your lips..and plant a big, wide, juicy one right here on our…BIG…FLAT….FLUFFY….!"

They were sent flying by a large tail. The Grimm then retreated back into the forest, awaiting their next command.

GF-RWBY

"This just in...Stanley Pines will NOT be the next mayor of Gravity Falls."

"WHAT?!"

"Despite winning an overwhelming 95% of the vote," Shandra explained. "The lack of filling out and submitting the nessacary documents has excluded him from the running."

"...Who was in charge of those?" Pacifica asked.

All eyes turned to Dipper.

"...Oops?"

"OOPS?!" Pacifica and Stan snapped together. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? OOPS?!"

"On top of this, it was discovered, to the shock of no one, that Mr. Pines had committed a series of felonies."

"Stan, what did you do?" Mabel asked.

"What DIDN'T I do?" The old man retorted, right as a list of his crimes came up

"Crimes include; shop lifting, teaching bears to drive, a NEW crime he invented called…." She paused to make sure she said the word correctly. "'Burgerbezzliement...'"

The Huntsmen turned to Stan, wordlessly demanding an explanation as Shandra continued.

"First degree Llama-cide…"

"That llama knew too much!" Stan said with finality, shaking his fist and failing to notice the concerned look on Blake's face.

"…First degree thermometer theft, Sacks evasion, taxes evasion, pick-pocketing, woodpecker baiting, impersonating a dentist, general indecency, golf cart theft, bingo fraud, telling overly long jokes that go on and on, pug trafficking…."

The TV was quickly shut off.

"Whew!" Stan said. "Good thing they didn't get to all the really bad ones! On a related note, I have bunch of pugs I need to find homes for why are you all looking at me like that?"

A silence fell over the group, shock at the oldest Pines' acts in the faces of all.

"Oh come on!" Stan groaned. "Don't tell me you've never broken a few rules or twenty!"

"…I like him." Yang and Nora smiled as Neo fell to the ground and began praising Stan as if he were a god.

' _Teach me your ways, oh great one!'_

"Of course you would." Blake and Ren sighed.

GF RWBY

That evening, Oscar went out for a stroll and found Bud Gleeful sitting on a bench, a heartbroken look on his face. Any ordinary person would've probably left him alone or picked a fight after how 'he' had acted at the election, trying to kill his two cute cousins and Pacifica along with Uncle Stan.

But Oscar was anything but ordinary. Besides, his hate laid solely in Gideon.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bud turned to see a young man

"Not sure you'd be able to help…"

"Maybe not." Oscar agreed. "But still, better to talk about it than keeping it all in, right?"

With a sniffle, Bud let out years of repressed feelings:

His pride and joy when Gideon had been born, surprise but delight when the boy showed skill in tricking people as a supposed physic when all he did was use hidden cameras along with basic observation and deduction, pride when the boy made their family rich and famous...and then the fear when his precious son had seemingly become a true physic through the use of some journal he found while playing in the forest.

He told of the disappointment in himself for not stopping his little boy in becoming a full blown psycho, catering to his demands out of fear for his and his wife's safety and the devotion to his goal of becoming mayor just so he could pardon his son..before the Northwests and magic got involved.

Bud didn't even care about the election; all he'd wanted was to pardon his son and then he'd resign. He was horrified by what Gideon had made him do, ut that wasn't what had gotten him into this state. No, it was him trying to figure out when his baby boy had become such a monster and why he hadn't stopped him.

Oscar simply patted his shoulder gently, listening to every word.

"Being a parent is never easy, is it?" He mused, suddenly thinking back to Ford.

Had the man felt the same when Oscar was a baby? Gleeful was lucky he didn't have to fight reality destroying monsters like Ford had

"No, it ain't." Bud acknowledged. "And I know I should've put my foot down before, but gosh dang it, he was my boy! And I loved him. I still do, in spite of everything he did or does. I ain't no saint son, I don't deny it, but for the longest while, Gideon was the best thing in my life."

Oscar simply kept patting Bud on the shoulder, being careful to avoid where he'd 'Dusted' himself. The larger man burst into tears, softly thanking Oscar for the tissue he offered.

"Am...am I bad person?" Bud asked. "I always tried thinking about the bigger picture; Gideon helped put this town on the map, made me a little more successful...As long as the big picture worked out, it was worth it."

Oscar remembered Dipper and Mabel's story of the Society of the Blind Eye.

"I've known guys like that." Oscar confessed, getting Bud's attention. "They stumbled yeah. But one of them? He was...is my hero. Made more mistakes than anyone ever should, but still he kept on going for what he thought was right. And yeah, I didn't always agree with his methods and he was way too cryptic sometimes, but he never waivered. Then again, he was never a parent so..."

He chuckled, getting Bud to join in on him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't fprget your own happiness." Oscar said. "Yeah, he's your son and you love him, but what about you? Bud Gleeful matters too."

He was paraphrasing and drawing inspiration from Ruby, back when they had been journeying to Shade Academy and he'd briefly tried to avoid bonding with people, due to Ozpin implying Oscar would be the persona to vanish when the soul merge was complete.

It often amazed him how wise Ruby could be in her 'glass half-full mindset.' Then again, that and her bravery were what had made him fall for her in the first place.

Seeing that Bud seemed to be less down on his luck and that the sun was going down, Oscar stepped up and stretched.

"Well, I better head on back to the Shack." He mused. "You...going to be okay?"

"You'll make a good dad, son." Bud smiled. "And uh...for what its worth? Tell Stanford he's the best rival a fella could ask for. And when Gideon gets out of jail, he WILL be apologizing and paying damages."

Oscar smiled and gave a polite bow before making his way back to the shack.

GF RWBY

It was finally done.

This had taken far too long to get done; even with Dipper asking for help with Stan (Mental note; find out how that train-wreck went) and Weiss leading an 'interrogation' on what he had done while travelling other dimensions.

He had had this journal in his mind for years, yet until Salem was defeated he hadn't had the time to work on it. But finally it was here: His most precious, beloved and important journal.

On the cover, there was his six fingered hand print, on top of which was a feminine yet still storng normal hand print, and finally a baby's hand print.

"Now...for the pictures." Ford said aloud, taking out a small box from within his jacket. All the pictures were already sorted and laminated so that all he had to do was take and paste them onto pages, with little footnotes to be added later.

He pried open the box, revealing a very worn picture of someone who meant everything to him. This person was the reason he had made a life on Remnant, why he had sided with Ozpin and why he was so successful on that world.

This person was also the mother of his estranged son, and who the femine second hand-print belonged to.

She'd had tanned skin with freckles that Oscar had inherited, along with those avocado-like eyes so many noticed. She had kept her long, luscious hair, which when down had stretched to the small of her back, into a very long ponytail that most farmers would find cumbersome to work with; but she didn't.

Memories filled Ford's mind; first meeting at a book launch when she pointed out some flaws in his theories, coffee dates and swimming in the lakes of her farm. That time she had dropped off his lunch at Beacon...and the last time he had held her in his arms; snow falling around them with a baby screaming in the background.

"Oh, Ruth..." Ford teared, kissing the picture gently. "I wish you were here; you'd know what to do."

Unknown to Ford, Stan, Dipper and Ruby had overheard everything when they had come down to give him a late snack and coffee.

GF RWBY

In the prison, Gideon Gleeful angrily made a friendship bracelet; his finger painting was cancelled due to the supervisor coming down with a cold.

"I'm sorry the election thing didn't work out for you, bro." Ghost-Eyes tried to comfort Gideon. "But if it makes you feel any better, we're gonna throw a riot tonight!"

He adopted a sing-song voice and asked:

"Does someone wanna throw a riot?"

"No thanks." Gideon said calmly, dismissing himself and going back to his cell. "Think Ill take it easy."

"I understand." Ghost-Eyes said, disappointed his little buddy wasn't rioting. "Can I finish your bracelet?"

"GO NUTS!"

A few hours later, Gideon tore off the one poster in his room; a blown picture of the date he had had Mabel, revealing a familiar collection of symbols with a certain dream demon in the middle.

"I'm ready to make a deal."

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next time, we go into one of the unmade Gravity Falls episodes and see the return of the Gnomes.**

 **Happy Halloween Readers!**

 **So, weak as it may be, this is a Halloween update due to the fact that the episode above deals with a fear I think we all can related to; the fear of going unnoticed/ not accomplishing anything. A fear I think is all universal and will be revisited throughout this story.**

 **As a little extra treat for the wait for this story to be updated, what follows below; is ust a random little thing taht I feel will give you an idea of what we can expect from Ford and a certain moustached assoicate of Salem when they run into each other.**

 **Omake: I'm going to kill you someday (Ford and Watts edition)**

 _ **Ford:**_ _Where are you Watts? I know you're out there, somewhere, but where?_

 _ **Watts**_ _: I'm here, right here_

 _ **Ford:**_ _Where are you hiding, hombre?_

 _ **Watts:**_ _I'm not hiding, no. I'm just laying low_

 _ **Both**_ _: I'm gonna kill you someday!_

 _ **Ford**_ _: Don't know when, my poor doomed friend_

 _ **Watts:**_ _Your demise will not surprise me in any way_

 _ **Ford**_ _: I'm just the cuss to do it_

 _ **Watts:**_ _Don't bet on living through it_

 _ **Both:**_ _Yes I'm gonna kill you someday!_

 _ **Ford**_ _: I'll rip you apart, I feel it in my heart so strong_

 _ **Watts**_ _: If killing you is right, then how could killing you be wrong?_

 _ **Both:**_ _It can't be wrong!_

 _ **Ford:**_ _Maybe June, some afternoon_

 _ **Watts:**_ _Hmmm.. how's August?_

 _ **Ford:**_ _Sure._

 _ **Watts**_ _: September?_

 _ **Ford:**_ _Yep!_

 _ **Watts:**_ _Or May!_

 _ **Ford:**_ _Okay._

 _ **Both:**_ _Wherever you may go; there's one thing you should know_

 _ **Watts:**_ _I'm gonna kill you_

 _ **Ford:**_ _It'll give me such a thrill to_

 _ **Both**_ _: I'm gonna kill you someday! Someday! Someday!_

 **Keep safe and warm, my lovely readers.**


	9. Return of Old Faces

**Chapter 8: Return of Old Faces**

In the forests not too far from the Mystery Shack, a group that Dipper and Mabel were unfortunately very familiar with were plotting, or rather, returning to an old plot: gaining a queen to lead them. This time however, things were far more dire:

In the wake of the day gravity vanished for a few minutes and the appearance of the black and white monsters, another Gnome had begun to gain popularity in leadership; an older looking and buff Gnome who was a traditionalist to the point of banishment by eagle-eating.

Oh correction; sacrificing to the 'Great Watcher in the sky.'

"You have until nightfall."

That was all he had said to Jeff, the current de-facto leader of the Gnomes, whose track record was...less than confidence inducing, let us say. His last few attempts had ended up with most of the Gnomes being sent flying away by a leaf-blower, working for Gideon (who they thought was a girl) and a brief stint where he almost had become the most powerful being in Gravity Falls...only to loose the Gems that made him that way.

And all thanks to the Pines Twins.

This time, failure was not an option.

RWBY-GF

A parade was in motion to celebrate Mayor Tyler's inauguration...and feed the Northwest family's ego, as they paid for the whole darn thing; merchandise and all.

From a float that was decorated with balloons of their faces, the richest family in Gravity Falls smiled and waved at the 'commoners' they despised so much...including, to most of the townsfolk, their daughter Pacifica, who was actually sitting in the crowd, a look a like in her place.

Yes, the Northwests were THAT rich.

From the sides, Weiss held her little sister-figure's hand gently, to both comfort her and forget her own memories of being a trophy daughter for Jacques.

Needless to say, the Remnant natives and Pines Twins were not enjoying this farce, unlike say Soos, whose collection of Northwest merchandise was almost complete.

"I'm having flashbacks to Atlas." Jaune confessed. "And NOT the good ones."

"There were GOOD Atlas moments?" Blake asked.

"Ford punching my father, Ozpin and Goodwitch calling Ironwood a moron and him admitting it...and Oscar somehow converting my brother to our side in half an hour." Weiss recalled off the top of her head, shooting her best friend's boyfriend a grateful smile. "After that...yeah, that was pretty much the WORST two weeks of my life."

"Do we wanna know?" Mabel asked.

"Think the 'Wizard of Oz' and meets the 'War of the worlds.'" Ren said plainlly. "Aside from those moments Weiss mentioned...that sums up our time in Atlas."

"'Spare the humble and weaken the pride', indeed.'" Oscar quoted. Dipper looked at him.

"Did...did you just quote...?"

"Yes." Oscar smiled proudly, shooting his friends that clearly said 'do NOT tell him who I'm really quoting.'

Thankfully, the etense atmosphere was broken by a cheerful call.

"Hey baby!" Yang cheered, motioning Thompson over. The boy did just that, along with Wendy and the rest of her friends.

Ruby smiled; happy for her sister. From what she understood; Yang and Thompson's date had gone wonderfully; the young man had paid for all the expenses, they had talked about their interests and Yang had even started to give him lessons on riding a motor-bike.

Admittedly, he was still nervous as heck on said machines and blushed like a storm whenever Yang came around, but Thompson was, in Ruby's mind, a perfect possible brother-in-law.

That didn't mean however, that she wasn't going to tease the heck out her sister for this! Oh yes, payback would be sweet! Soon, Yang would know the humilation and embrassment she had bestowed upon her and Oscar...!

As soon as she got some material. Ruby would have to give Yang credit, when she was happy in a relationship, she kept knowledge of what happened between herself and the date.

Her sister was now with her arm firmly clamped around Thompson's

"Enjoying the show?" Wendy asked the group.

"No different than the parades back home." Weiss retorted, finding her nails more interesting than the floats in front of her.

"Still got to admit, this is very good for next day." Ren noted.

"Yeah, but its still boring!" Nora and Mabel groaned together.

"Well, after those black and white monsters attacked the election, this is kind of boring." Tambre noted.

...

...

...

"Wait...you guys remember that?" Oscar asked.

"Well, kinda hard to forget monsters, don't you think?" Wendy noted.

"Or the fact that you guys are monster-slayers." Robbie added.

"...You saw us fighting the Grimm?" Ruby asked in worry,

"Saw? It's on Youtube!"

Tambry then pulled out her phone and played a clip of Ruby slicing a Beowuld in two, Yang punching an Ursa into the sky, Oscar breaking a Nevermore's neck while Jaune and Weiss split another down the middle, Neo using her umbrella like a machine gun and so many others...

...

...

"...Oh..." Yang started.

"...Crap." Ren and Blake finished.

"Um...kids?" Oscar said, handing them a wad of cash. "How about you get yourselves some snacks and play some games? We...need to have a meeting."

Reading the situation, the twins and heiress waved goodbye to their older friends and went to check out the fairgrounds. Yang gave Thompson a kiss on the cheek before joining her friends at Sue's to talk about this new development.

At least, that HAD been the plan, before Dipper and Mabel rushed in, worry.

"They kidnapped Pacifica! They kidnapped Pacifica!"

Weiss was already out the door.

Without a moment to lose, the other Huntsmen and twins raced towards the forest, weapons at the ready and their minds preparing for battle...only to find an unamused Pacifica dusting herself off, several tiny men groaning in pain around her.

"Oh hey!" Pacifica waved. "Took you long..."

Weiss was already at her side.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Who grabbed you? Do you need some water? Juice? Coffee? Oscar, give her your coffee!"

Yang whistled in pride.

"That is some GOOD big sistering right there."

Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Weiss, I'm fine. As turns out those self-defense courses weren't a waste of money." Pacifica explained, a little surprised and proud of herself.

"Who...or what...are these things?" Nora asked, poking one of the tiny men.

"Shembulock..." One of them groaned in pain.

"Guys, meet the Gnomes." Dipper explained. "Gnomes, meet the Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Weiss had already unsheathed her sword and levelled it at the kidnappers.

"You have 5 seconds to explain why you dared to kidnap my little sister-figure, before I unleash EVERY summon I have and use Time Dilation to force you to feel it for years!" Weiss growled

"And I thought Yang was scary!" Jaune and Ruby mouthed

"Mental note; give Weiss am all expense-paid vacation with Neptune when this is all over." Oscar said to himself, pushing his cousins back

"We were just trying to get a new Queen!" Jeff confessed, hoping to be spared by the angry white swordswoman in front of him.

"You're STILL on that?" Mabel groaned. "Thought you;d have learnt your lesson after what happened when you tried to grab me!"

"...What."

The air turned cold as Oscar prepared his cane, his brows furrowed and anger in his eyes.

"Um...Oscar?" Dipper asked, fearing his cousin's sudden change in demeanour...which grew as he stepped forward and joined Weiss at leveling his cane at the attempted kidnappers.

"Explain." He growled trough his teeth. "Now."

And so, Jeff did explain; how he had until sundown to come up with a Queen for all 10,000 of his people, or he would be sacrificed for his failures as a leader and the buffer Gnome would take over.

Dipper and Mabel, in spite of all the trouble he'd put them through, felt a pang of sympathy.

"Wait...You guys can help me!" Jeff said. "You like helping people right?"

"Give us just a moment please." Ruby smiled as she dragged her best friend and boyfriend back with the others.

"I say we can their little butts to kingdom come!" Pacifica growled

"And I agree!" Weiss followed

"Third that!" Nora beamed, spinning her hammer in anticpation.

"Now I like what you're saying," Yang started. "And normally I would agree without a second thought. But that's not our call. Ruby? Jaune?"

The two team leaders shot each other a look, then Dipper and Mabel. While Dipper seemed hesitant at whatever seemed to be the shared consensus, he was out-voted and motioned for them to proceed.

"One of you will marry me?!" Jeff beamed

The ladies all stepped back, disgust and irritation clear.

"...I take back what I said." Yang growled. "Ruby, Jaune, we're killing him!"

"No, no we are not killing him!" Jaune stepped in. "Look at him; he's smaller than Adrian!"

"I dunno who this Adrian is, but I'm grateful for his existence." Jeff whispered to himself, it seeming to finally dawn on him what kind of situation he was in.

Ruby then stepped forward, knelt down and said bluntly:

"We'll teach you to be a better leader."

RWBY GF

The next four hours were draining to say the least.

Jeff was very set in his ways; it took them 3 hours to explain why kidnapping was NOT a good way to go about getting a queen. It then took another two to get him to understand that sacrifices sometimes had to be made by a leader.

Ren actually tore some hair out trying to teach the Gnome etiquette

Then it was an obstacle course to make him faster and stronger. After ten times, he got it to a time that Ruby and Jaune accepted as 'close enough.' He had tiny legs after all, and not Speed Semblance...

Sadly, the Gnomes did not care when Jeff promised to be a better leader: having wanted a queen above all else.

"...In hindsight, we probably should've seen this coming." Dipper pointed out, many nodding in agreement.

The group found Jeff standing in front of a hole with a cross made of sticks behind it.

"This is the last spot we saw our last queen...before she vanished."

"That's a badger den." Dipper noted.

"...That WOULD explain all the Gnomes who come vanish." Jeff realized before a badger with a snake wrapped around it emerged and growled at him. "OH NO! The beast is back! And it grew another head! It's going to eat me for being a terrible leader!"

"Snadger!" Mabel beamed at the creatures she had set up together...before realizing everyone was looking at her. "I mean...wow, a Snadger! What an oddity that you could only find her in Gravity Falls and that I had nothing to do with...!'

"Mabel..." Oscar frowned with the tone of a parent...or a teacher.

"I...may have asked someone to use Love Dust to make badger and snake fall in love." She confessed.

"...Love...Dust?" The Remnant natives asked.

"Magic Dust that makes you fall in love?" Mabel explained. "This guy called 'the Love God' made it."

"So Dust DOES exist in this reality?" Weiss asked, already planning on expanding the SDC into this dimension. "And in ways Remnant's doesn't? Excellent...Very interesting..."

"Oh no, she's regressing into ruthless businesswoman mode!" Ruby shouted in worry. "Quick! Someone bring her back!"

"I don't think that Dust was the same as yours." Dipper said. "And before you ask, no, we have no idea how to contact this 'love god.'"

Weiss returned to normal.

"My apologies."

The Snadger had been growling at Jeff the whole time, salivating at the tender morsel in front of it...when Jeff grabbed a stick and hit it. The creature then ran off whimpering, but not before kicking up the dirt, forcing a rock to hit a tree...from which fell...

"A...coffin?" Mabel asked, then gasped in shock. "Guys! There's a little girl in here!"

Everyone, even Jeff, who was in shock at what he had done, rushed forward to see that there indeed WAS a little girl inside; very much alive though, considering the small cloud of fog that kept appearing and disappearing.

She looked about 5-6 years old, with tanned skin and white hair in a green dress, holding what appeared to be a wooden toy horse.

"T-that's our queen!" Jeff shouted in shock. "She's been asleep all these years?!"

He then fell to his knees.

"Please, I'm begging you! Wake her up! I'll never...No! The Gnomes will never bother the people of Gravity Falls again if you do this!"

Jaune knelt down and channelled his aura into the child, who suddenly began to stir...just as the other gnomes appeared, apparently ready to sacrifice Jeff before they saw their former Queen.

A few minutes later, Jaune cancelled his Semblance and moved away as the little girl rose up, letting out a yawn and stretching her arms before she saw she was surrounded by people she didn't recognize...aside from one:

"...Daddy?" The girl asked Oscar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HUH?!"

"Oscar...!" Yang growled, her form nearly aflame.

"N-now wait a second!" Oscar begged, backing away from his enraged future sister-in-law.

"Yang, I'm sure there's an explanation!" Jaune and Ruby begged

"Whether or not its a good on remains to be seen." Dipper noted, Ren nodding in agreement.

"Wait." Blake stopped her partner. "She's...I think she's one of...that woman's children."

Memories flooded Teams RWBY and JNR; memories that a Genie had shared with them invovling the force that even though gone, still gave them nightmares. Memories of a time where she had been almost human...at least in terms of emotions.

For this child to be here...and to call Oscar that...

"Oh." Ren started

"Poop." Nora followed, which made everyone look at her. "What? There are children present."

Ignoring the awkward atmosphere, Ruby knelt down and smiled warmly at the child, reaching out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi there, I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

The little girl let out a worried gasp and then rushed behind Oscar, shyness clear. She clung onto his leg when she saw there were other people, before a gentle gloved hand patted her head. She glanced up to see her 'daddy' smiling sweetly at her.

"It's okay." Oscar softly assured her. "You can trust these people."

Shyly, the girl poked her head out and said.

"Daisy."

Instantly, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Mabel were in love with the little girl, their eyes sparkling with adoration. Daisy didn't stray too far from Oscar but came from behind his leg.

"I believe this is yours?" Ren smiled as he pulled something out of the ground the child had been sleeping in, dusting off the dirt to reveal a wooden horse.

"My horsey!" Daisy beamed, reaching for the toy and hugging it when Ren happily gave it to her. "Thank you, Mr. Green!"

Ren couldn't even be bothered with her name for him.

"We have a queen!" The Gnomes hollered, moving towards the little girl before Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica blocked their path.

"Hey wait a second! She just woke up!" Dipper pointed out

"And she's been reunited with her daddy, give her a moment." Pacifica growled.

The Gnomes did as asked, some even shirking back at Pacifica's growl...and probably because the Ursa summon behind her growling alongside her. Weiss simply patted the girl on the head.

"I am very worried." Dipper confessed, getting understanding nods from Ren and Oscar.

"Who are the funny little men, daddy?" Daisy asked Oscar. "And why do you look so young?"

"...You...you don't remember us, your majesty?" One of the older Gnomes asked, hurt in his tone. Many of the Gnomes started walking back in worry.

"Well, she was bitten by that creature!" Jeff weakly tried to cheer up his people. "Maybe it messed up her memory. Just give it a second..."

"You don't have a second." The coup leader growled, marching towards Jeff. "We gave you until Sundown to find us a queen. Now its only an hour away, and aside from empty promises, you have provided us with nothing! For all we know, this is merely an imposter!"

"Look, if you could just relax for a sec..."

"No, it is time for you to be...!"

Before the other Gnome could continue, an Alpha Ursa charged through into the clearing. Ruby was quick to grab Dipper and Mabel out of harm's way (Oscar's hands where full with Daisy) while Weiss pulled Pacifica into an embrace. The children where then placed behind the heroes, who drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

"Gnomes of the forest!" Jeff called out. "ASSEMBLE!"

Aside from the buff one, all the Gnomes heeded Jeff's call, and soon a sight Dipper and Mabel had forgotten greeted all those in the area: A Shack-sized creature of red, sharp teeth, a white beard and a hat.

"Well." Ruby sighed. "That just ruined Santa for me. Anyone else?"

"Yep." Nora nodded.

"Definitely going to be seeing that in nightmares." Jaune replied.

"It is kind of cool in a way..." Oscar mused.

"When you're not then ones being chases, yeah." Dipper pointed out.

The Santa like creature ( **AN: Does it have an official name?)** slammed a fist onto the Ursa, which stumbled under the surprising force of the fist, dizziness clear. The Gnomes then lifted up a tree

"COVER OUR QUEEN'S EYES!" Jeff commanded the Huntsman and kids, who did as he ordered.

The second Daisy's eyes were covered, the Ursa was impaled by a tree and sent flying into a boulder.

For a good minute, no one said a word. Then all broke into an applause

"JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!" The Gnomes chanted, throwing their leader up in the air and catching.

"Wait!" The buff Gnome who had stayed out of the fight called out. "So he helped us beat one of those monsters..."

"While YOU did nothing." Ruby and Jaune pointed out, a lot of the Gnomes agreeing with this.

"...He still didn't get us a Queen!"

Those where the last words that the coup leader said, before he was snatched up by a Nevermore and never seen again.

Yet again, for a while no one said anything. Before the Gnomes shrugged.

"Bummer."

"Eh, I never liked the guy anyway."

"Can anyone remember his name? I can't."

"Shembuelock."

Daisy giggled at the Gnomes.

"He did kind of seem like a meany."

"Oh you have NO idea!" Jeff said, then looking up at the little girl. "So...um...Your majesty? Do..do you want to come back?"

The Gnomes started cheering at the prospect of having their Queen back, whihc made Daisy uncomfortable

"Now hold on!"

Nora walked up to the Gnomes

"What EXACTLY is a Gnome queen supposed to do? Cause if its what I think it's supposed to be...I'm breaking some tiny legs!"

"Aren't you guys going to try and stop her?" Dipper asked Jaune and Ren.

"Dip, it has been a day and a half." Jaune sighed. "And this is NORA we're talking about."

"Besides," Ruby interjected, trying to settle this situation peacefully. "Look at what you guys did just now; you just took down an Alpha Ursa and didn't loose a single Gnome."

The Gnomes realized this...and looked to Jeff, who simply said:

"The Gnomes will never again bother the humans of Gravity Falls. Neither will we forget their kindness. If you need any help and you think we can help..."

"We get it." Pacfica growled. "Sorry, still a little ticked you tried to kidnap me."

"We deserve that." Steve noted.

And with a bow, the massive creature returned to the woods, punching a Nevermore away in the process. With a smile on their faces, Teams RWBY, JNR, the Pines twins and Daisy made their way back to the Shack

"We're keeping her." Ruby said, no room to argue as she carried the little girl in her arms.

"Yes dear." Oscar smiled knowingly, rubbing Daisy's head.

"Are you my new mommy, Miss Ruby?" the little girl asked hopefully.

In her mind, Ruby squeeled with delight, while outside, she nodded. Daisy let out a cheer and hugged her neck before they nuzzled noses.

"Wait, does this mean..." Mabel realized something, which her brother caught onto.

"Are...are we an aunt and uncle?" Dipper finished.

And for once, the twins sharing giddiness on the same subject as they started to bounce ideas off on how to spoil or play with their nieces. Yang was adding her own two cents as she occasionally made a funny face to make her new niece giggle.

"Well, this has certainly been a day." Blake noted a tired smile on her face.

"I for one cannot wait to hit the hay, leadership lessons are hard." Weiss admitted.

"Still wish YOU had been made team leader?" Ruby asked

"Please, I got over that years ago." Weiss retorted. "Sides, if I HAD become team lead we'd probably have fallen apart the first time my name or money couldn't solve a problem."

"That's true."

"Probably."

"No doubt, Weiss-cream."

"You were kind of a brat back then."

Weiss frowned at all the accurate critiques.

"At least you grew out of it." Ruby pointed out as Dasit began to stir.

"I wonder what Stan, Ford and Neo got up to." Jaune asked.

RWBY GF

Back at the shack, Neo was watching soaps while eating ice cream while Stan handed a box to a shady looking fellow in exchange for two suitcases of cash.

"Si, si, we'll meet tomorrow with the pugs, I comprende, I comprende!" Stan said, shooing his business associate away. "Vamanos! Andele and all those other Spanish words! Get!"

' **I don't even speak that language and I know you're saying and or using those words wrong.'** The mute former criminal said.

Stan then slammed the door and marched back to the kitchen to grab some sodas befoe returning to the TV room, where a Kroean drama was playing. All he could make out was 'Costco' and the fact that someone was in trouble they thought they could avoid.

' **Yeah Hoon, you make him take you to Costco!** ' Neo cheered on the heroine.

Stan than sat next to her, and they clinked their canned drinks together.

"I ain't got no clue what they're saying, but I love it."

Neo then nodded, and they sat down to enjoy the show.

Just then, the others trudged in, and without even for them to announce themselves, Neo leapt into the air and spun like a drill towards Oscar, a gleefully psychopathic grin on her face

' _ **YOUR HEAD IS MINE TODAY, OZZIE!'**_

It was then that she saw the little girl in Ruby's arms and lost her focus for just a millisecond...which was all Oscar to stop her spinning with the end of his cane, then sending her flying backwards with a tap.

"Neo? You okay?" Jaune asked; he knew she was fine (and that Oscar held back), but still...

' _ **No fair! No using human shields!**_ ' Neo ranted, jumping up and down in anger. ' _ **Especially adorable little ones!'**_

RWBY GF

That night was...an event, to say the least. The highlight of which had to be the little girl's introduction:

"Um...Ford? H-how would you feel about becoming a grandpa?" Oscar had asked his father when the three 'at homers' asked who Daisy was.

Ford had outright fainted and was now lying on the couch, sound asleep and not waking up any time soon. Because of this, the revelation of some folk remembering the Grimm and how to deal with that

had to be put on hold.

"Wonder how dad is going to take it?" Yang had mused out-loud, sending fear down Ruby and Oscar's spine, especially Oscar's, as he remembered the first time he'd met Taiyang in a 'dating (his) daughter mindset.'

But that's for another time.

Once he stopped laughing at his twin's reaction, Stan had immediately offered Daisy every GOOD piece of candy, cookies or sweets he had in the Shack. She had been a little scared of him at first, but warmed up to him by the end of the night after he gave her a shiny necklace that was NOT part of his usual collection.

Neo immediately grew to adore Daisy, who tried to ride Waddles like a horse...much to Ruby and Oscar's worry. Yang and Ren had smirked at this; already knowing how in a few hours how someone can become so precious to one. Surprisingly, Waddles had no objection to becoming Daisy's noble steed, the two running around the shack for hours. A visiting Soos, who was dropping off some tools for a big repair job the next day, had quickly become the little girl's favourite grown up when he gave her a toy horse he just so happened to have on him.

"Never hurts to be prepared, dood." Was all he said when asked HOW and WHY he had such a thing.

Daisy quickly grew accustomed to TV and scrolls, although she was still happy with her toy horse and storybooks. She and Mabel spent a good two hours playing together while Dipper, feigning great reluctance, read from a book that had come with one of Mabel's unicorns. Not even Pacifica proven to be immune to the 5-6 year old, letting her dress up in some of her nicer clothes and trying out different hair styles.

"Look at what I can do, daddy!"

From Daisy's hands came several multi-colored orbs, that flew through the air in a dazzling performance. Some bumped into each other, creating small flakes of snow or leaves. Not even the jaded Stan could hold back an adoring smile.

Suddenly, one of the orbs raced towards Oscar and hit him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Daddy!" Daisy called out in worry, racing alongside Ruby and the others.

From Oscar's mouth came an entirely different voice; a calm, refined and very 'teacher' one.

"Why hello children. My name is Professor Ozpin. Might you tell me where I am? The memories are a little jumbled..."

 **To be continued...**

 **So, this chapter was inspired by the Gravity Falls Deep Woods episode 'Return of the Gnomes', which I thought, due to the high quality and not reading the title/ doing enough research, was an unmade GF episode. Please! DO check out Gravity Falls Deep Woods.**

 **While many where probably expecting and looking forward to see the Remnant natives would deal with the GF Unicorns, I decided to introduce a few interesting plot changes; some GF townsfolk remembering the Grimm for starters. Also, Oz is back!**

 **So for the next chapter, we have two possibilities: Either the anticipated Unicorn/ Pug trafficking episode, or another flashback to show how the kids got to Atlas with Ford's help and how Oscar and Whitley's friendship began. Let me know which you'd prefer in either reviews or PMs.**

 **Have a great day, keep warm and safe.**


End file.
